The Future
by MoniBolis
Summary: *Spoilers* The Fringe team fights the observers invasion. Writen before season 5
1. Invasion

**Year 2015**

- Are you okay Etta? – Olivia asks her daughter.

- My knee – the little girl cries. She let go of her mother's hand, ran and fall down.

- Let me see –Etta has a scratch – Oh sweetheart, you'll be fine –

Olivia puts her hand over the cut.

- It doesn't hurt anymore mommy –

Olivia takes another look and the knee is as good as new, the cut disappeared.

- You're magical mommy – Etta hugs her mom.

- Yes, sure – Olivia smiles to her daughter, but she feels uneasy.

* * *

- Here they are my beautiful girls – Peter Bishop walks into his home.

- Daddy! –

He takes Etta in his arms and Olivia smiles to him.

- Hi Peter –

- And look what I brought. Granpa Walter and Pizza –

The scientist enters behind his son with two pizzas. – We need some root beer –

Walter and Etta set the table. While Peter and Olivia are in the kitchen getting the drinks.

- Are you okay? – Peter rubs Olivia's shoulders

- I keep thinking about our fate –

- I know September warned us years ago, but his timeline is never in sync with ours –

- It's nothing; I'm tired that's all –

- You can tell me – Peter insists.

- The cortexiphan, I've been thinking about it. What if I still in me? What if I passed it to Etta? –

- Did something happen? –

- Etta's knee had a scratch and it went away impossible fast –

- You think Etta has a healing factor? –

- Or I cured her…or I'm imagining things – Olivia plays with her necklace.

- I still don't understand why did you kept the bullet – Peter takes the piece of metal on his fingers.

- To remind me I'm not invincible –

- Mommy – Etta walks into the kitchen – We are ready –

* * *

- They made contact – Broyles says with severity in his voice – and unlike the small group of alleged scientists that we encounter before…this group seems more like an army –

- And they already made demands to the US government and UN, they want to confiscated all the Massive Dynamic technology –

Nina Sharp adds.

The Fringe group looks at each other. They meet in park away from the head quarters. Next to the bench where Broyles and Olivia used to talked.

- The general population is going insane with this – Olivia says – The government is going to accept it, right? –

- Yes – Broyles says.

- They are not fighting back, but we are – Peter says. – September warned us, this is not pacific –

- I'll give you all the information we have on them – Nina tells them – As minister of science I have instant access –

* * *

A few days later Broyles meets with the team again. He visits the Bishop family at their home.

- Do you remember our friends on the CIA? – He says to Olivia.

The blonde agent has Etta on her lap. While she was reading all the old files they could find.

- We don't have friends on the CIA – she takes off her glasses.

Broyles smiles for a second – There was a division withholding information from the other agencies –

- What are we talking about here? –

- The case of the kid we found under a construction. The C.I.A. believed he was an observer –

- What? –

- An early coming, a test if you will. To see if they could survive here –

- We put the kid on a foster home, what happened to him? –

- He disappear a couple of weeks later –

Olivia kisses her daughter head. – We were so blind for so long –

A sudden boom sounds comes from the basement.

- What is going on? – Broyles asks Olivia.

- Peter and Walter are working on something – She stands up and puts Etta on the chair.

At that moment Peter goes into the dinner room. He's cover in dust

- You're dirty daddy – Etta says with a smile.

– We are fine. And we have good news and bad news –

- I really need to hear good news – Broyles says to him.

- Walter and I figure it out a way to send a message to September. Our version of multi-dimensional telegraph that follows his particular atomic signature –

Broyles and Olivia look at each other not sure what they just heard.

- What's the bad news? –

- Well, September travels through time, so sending him a message to the right moment it's kind of hard. We don't know when he's going to get it –

- Or when he is going to respond? –

- Yeah, but it's something –

* * *

In another clandestine meeting, Olivia and Peter meet up with Nina on a abandoned building.

- You do remember Brandon? –

- Of course – Peter says – Are you still at Massive Dynamic? –

- Well, yeah. I'm head of the department now, but with The Observers taking over, I was demoted…I think that the days of Massive Dynamic are counted –

The tall young man is no wearing his lab coat. He has normal clothes on and a backpack that makes him look even more juvenile.

- They want to keep humans away from higher positions – Nina tells them – Only a few to keep appearances –

- What do you guys have for us? – Olivia asks them.

- Brandon, please – Nina indicates

- Oh yeah, sorry – Out of his backpack he takes out a hard drive – Here, I was able to conduct some experiments during my… ehem…unique position of observing the observers while I was working with them –

- What were you able to find out? –

- Their biology is different form us. Apparently the key is their metabolism. It's very slow; they don't eat like we do. And their bodies have lost features like hair and… –

- We know that, the hot sauce, the water – Peter interrupts – What else? –

- Their brains is very different too – Brandon continues – I believe they have increase the mind abilities –

- Evolution? –

- No. 600 years are not enough. Not for this kind of powers. I scanned his brains very interesting. The other characteristics can be explained by evolution but their brain waves, the powers… –

- Like reading minds – Peter says recalling his first encounter with September years ago. – It's not natural. Its science pushing the rules –

- Yes, they made themselves "better" humans – Brando continues – Better in quotation marks –

- Where have I heard that before? – Olivia says – Most of the cases we deal with on Fringe division were exactly that. It makes you wonder, what was the damn point of putting those crazy evil scientists away? –

- Olivia –

- In the end humanity became…sorry…I'm fine – Olivia looks down – I'm fine –

- Liv, I know everything seems dark and gloomy right now, but we'll find away – Peter holds her hand and gives it a kiss.

- I'm fine, I just need to go home with Etta –

- Okay, we'll go home –

- There is something more – Nina tells them

- Oh yeah. Besides my information on their brain waves…I save what I found on the Massive Dynamic Archives –

- Archives? –

- Yes, William Bell was very aware of the observers – Nina continues – It took a very deep search to find the encode files –

- He had weapons – Brandon smiles – Very cool, high tech weapons…uhm…prototypes –

* * *

Peter and Olivia walk back to their car. Nina gets in a limo and Brandon takes his scooter. They all leave without looking or talking at each other to avoid getting notice.

- We knew Bell had technology beyond him – Peter says – He captured September when he was trying to create his world –

- But how? – Olivia asks – Time travel? An alliance with the Observers? It's all very confusing –

The sound of sirens catches their attention. Two patrols come rushing down the street.

- What is that about? –

Peter and Olivia see how the patrols intercept Brandon. Three cops and two observers take Brandon who is resisting.

- We need to help him – Olivia says but as she starts walking to them, one observer knocks Brandon out and put him on the back of a truck.

- No! –

Peter stops Olivia and they hide on an alley. – We can't help right now, we need to go –

* * *

The team back on the lab.

- There…have been…attacks against our people – The Observer was talking slowly, instead of give confidence he seems cold. The message is being broadcast worldwide. – We are not…your enemy…we are allies. But more insurrections won't be…tolerated. Thank…you –

The message ends. Astrid turns off the tv. She keeps quiet.

- They have Brandon now – Peter says – Nina says he can have visitors –

- Well our plan to work in secret is gone. How long before they find us? We must be in their top list of people to arrest – Olivia says.

-We need to run away, don't we? – Astrid looks sad – We need to run –

Walter puts his hand on Astrid's shoulder.

- We need to protect Henrietta – Peter says.

* * *

Peter and Olivia traveled to Chicago to meet with her sister.

- What's going on Olivia? – Rachel asks with concern.

- Nothing, we just need you to take care of Etta for a while –

Olivia turns her head and watches her daughter, playing with her cousins with Peter looking over them.

- You brought her suitcase –Rachel takes her sister by the elbow – Is this work related? Is this about the Observers? The news say that aren't violent but they weird me out –

The agent hugs her sister – The less you know the better –

- Liv, you need to tell me –

- If we don't come back…take care of Etta –

- It's not your work to save the world – Rachel doesn't let her sister go – I know you're a hero, but let someone else risk their life – she finally stops hugging her.

- Rachel, this is important, if we don't come back make sure to…cut all links with me –

- Do you want me to deny my own sister? –

- Or don't mention me as much –

- Sis at least tell me you and your team have a plan? –

Olivia smiles – No right now, but we are good at improvising –

The agent walks into the living room.

- Ella gives us a moment –

- Sure aunt Liv – The girl takes her little brother and goes with her mom.

Peter and Olivia sit in the couch with Etta in the middle of them.

- Etta, we are going on a trip but we want you to be good with your aunt Rachel, okay? –

- Yes –

- But we love very much – Olivia tells her.

- What if I get hurt again? Like the other day when you cured me –

Olivia takes off her necklace

- See this little piece of metal? – Olivia shows her the bullet that killed her

- Yeah –

- This thingy hurt me once, real bad, but now I'm okay – She put the necklace on Etta – And I know you'll be okay –

- I'm scare – Etta says. Peter holds her

- You heard your mom, you'll be okay –

* * *

Olivia takes one last look at her sister home.

- We are doing the right thing – Peter put his arm around her – Henrietta will be safe –

- We need to save the world…for her and for every child –

* * *

**To be continued….**

Thank you for reading.

Please leave me a review.

English is not my first language so, if you see a mistake let me know.

**SHAMELESS PLUG: **I have a webcomic **"Detective Fausto"** link on my profile.


	2. Insurgency

- …Protests all over the world had been dispersed by the Observers. In LA, Chicago, Mexico City, Buenos Aires and London the actions ended in multiple arrests and many injured. We have footage –

Astrid sighs; the night news is ruining her dinner.

- And in a new development, there is a new party call the "Loyalists" we have their leader on satellite. Mr. B. Arnold, why allied with the Observers? –

The reporter asks the man.

- Well, first thank you for having me…to answer your question, the Observers are superior and therefore we should obey them… –

- Sorry to interrupt you, Mr. Arnold – the reporter says – We are being informed that Buckingham Palace is under attack, no word on the whereabouts of King Charles –

Astrid can't take it anymore and turns off the television.

- Are you okay sweetheart? – Her father asks.

- I'm fine daddy –

- I forgot to tell you, but that young man from across the street wants to meet you –

Astrid smiles – Dad, are you setting me up on a blind date? –

- It's not a blind date; he saw you one morning and asked for you, that is all –

Astrid shakes her head – I don't think so dad – she takes her plate to the kitchen.

- Come on sweetheart life goes on, with or without an invasion –

- About that – she takes a big breath – Maybe you should go to a vacation with Aunt Jenna –

- To Florida? – her dad raises and eyebrow – It's too hot –

- According to reports there are fewer observers on warm regions –

- Wearing that suit and tie all day, I bet they don't like the beach – he laughs but the look on Astrid face makes him stop

– And you sweetie? –

- I'm not going –

Her father walks to her and gives her a big hug.

* * *

Later

- You don't have to do this – Peter says to Astrid. They are packing in a hurry their lab equipment– If you want to; you can stay with your father, your friends –

- Peter, I appreciate the gesture but, I'm doing this…until the end. This Fringe team is my family too – She looks down to the floor– and I already put my dad on my plane to Florida –

- Okay, then –

They continue to pack all they can.

- The car is ready outside – Olivia informs them before leaving the lab.

- Oh – Walter finds an old book behind a door – I was looking for this for years, Peter! … – the scientist turns around and finds September in front of him

- Ah, I didn't see you there –

- They'll… purge… you – The Observer looks like his in pain.

- What? –

September starts to shake – You'll expel them, two thousand thirty six….argh! –

- What's going? – Peter goes to the office – September? –

- Ahhh! –

The observer explodes into beams of light and disappears.

- Are you okay Walter? –

- He disintegrated… they did this to him. He was trying to help – Walter is heartbroken. – He was…a friend…my friend! –

- Walter we got to go –

* * *

Senator James Van Horn walks into the Fringe offices.

- Senator – Broyles shakes his hand. – Good to see you –

- Broyles, I'm sorry –

Behind him the Observers enter too.

- I apologize for taking this long to visit you General Broyles, I'm Captain Windmark - He takes off his little black hat and looks around to the Fringe division. – It's been a busy week since our arrival, do you mind if I call you Phillip –

- What do you want? –

- No Phillip, what do you want? Your Fringe division won't be necessary for inexplicable or paranormal events. We are here now–

- Are you fire me? –

- No, you are…part of the law enforcement….we like to keep you for native's crimes –

- Natives? –

- Yes, Phillip. From now on there are three kinds of the citizens in the world: us, the loyalists and the rest of you –

- The loyalists will be identified with a number on their face and then they'll take bureaucrat positions – another observer shares the information with the rest of the room – If anyone wants…to joins us…speak now –

The agents stand there behind Broyles, no one accepts the deal.

- Your agents are loyal too – Windmark remarks – They'll soon learn who should be loyal too –

- Do you need anything else? – Broyles stands with his head high.

- Yes, where is the rest of your division? Where are Olivia Dunham, Peter Bishop, Walter Bishop and Astrid Farnsworth? –

* * *

The fringe team is hiding in their new laboratory close to Massive Dynamic in New York City. It's the basement of an old building. It has thick walls and strong brick columns.

They no longer have communication neither with Broyles nor Nina.

- Why would they do that? – Olivia asks the rest of the team – I understand September was trying to help us, but to go to that extreme –

- The other observer wanted to be sure, he wouldn't come back – Peter responds – They are different, they are an army, they are almost… –

- Nazi like? – Astrid crosses her arms – They are marking people. We have to do something!–

- Any ideas Walter? –

- No – Walter looks down at his feet – Who wants a strawberry shake? – he suddenly smiles and goes looking for the blender.

- If I didn't know him, I would be angry at him right now – Peter goes with his father.

Walter takes the bender and the milk, when he's about to turn it on, he gets an epiphany

- The machine! The machine is the answer–

- The machine? Isn't in government custody? –

- Yes! But No! – Walter gets all excited – I believe I have an idea to defeat our enemy –

- We are listen Walter – Olivia says. The team gathers in front of the blackboard.

- The machine. Who build the machine? – Walter asks

- We did it, we were the first people –

- Yes! You told me so Peter, you told me we made it, but how's possible if that future never happened? –

Peter rubs his temple – It's a time paradox, I'm quite aware of the impossibility of it. At the same time, I try no to thinking about it or I get a headache –

Astrid and Olivia nod.

- The machine transcends time and space – Walter draws a sketch of the machine – See here is the machine, here is the point it was activated –

- Okay –

- And here – Walter draws lines – these lines are the universes connecting and going through the machine –

Walter takes a yellow chalk – And these lines are the different time lines, doing the same connecting and going through. See? –

- No – Olivia says

- I think I get it – Peters frowns – It's a fix event in time. No matter what time line or what Universe, the machine was, is and will always be activated –

- Exactly! –

- You want to activate it again? – Astrid asks

- No! – Walter turns the other side of blackboard – We know the observers use the beacon to find their way in time and space. If we can create another type of machine that does the opposite; hiding our Universe from their time travel –

- Like a impenetrable bubble protecting our world – Peter suggest

- They won't be able to cross it – Walter continues – No matter if they are coming from the past, the future or other Universe –

- Let's start working –

* * *

Hours later the blackboard is full with equations and the Bishops boys are working non stop.

- How are you feeling? – Astrid sits next to Olivia

- Useless – the blonde woman responds – They are working and I'm just sitting here. Give me a gun and I'll go fix the world –

- I know the uncertainty is terrible – Astrid sighs

- And of course I miss Henrietta –

They hear shouting on the street.

- What is that? –

- Let's investigate –

They walk outside and follow the people.

* * *

Olivia and Astrid stay on the shadows of an alley. Another civil protest against the observers.

- WE WANT THEM OUT! WE WANT THEM OUT! – They shout.

- There must be at least ten thousand people – Astrid comments

- and they are all in danger – Olivia sees the other end of the avenue – Look, the observer are here –

- Go back to your homes or there'll be consequences – a voice comes from the Observers vehicles.

- You go home! – A man throws a bottle to the observers but falls short of the objective.

- Its going to be a massacre – Olivia takes out her gun

- Olivia what are you doing? –

- Get ready to run – Olivia gets in the middle of the crowd, aims her gun to the air and fires it. 5 consecutive shoots make the people run to every direction. Then Olivia aims at the high windows of a building and shoots again. The broken glass falls into the multitude that is hundred feets away.

- What's wrong with you lady? – A man yells at her.

- Believe me; I'm on your side – Olivia tells him very seriously – Now run! –

* * *

- Here is the video of the protest – A loyalist plays the recording for the Observers. – And that's the woman who open fired –

- Amplify the image – Windmark orders.

- Of course, with this new technology we can zoom…-

- Don't talk – The Captain cuts him off – Show me –

On the screen they can clearly see Olivia shooting the gun to the air.

- Her – another observer confirms

- Yes, they are in New York – Windmark grins – Was this footage on the news? –

- Not, we are waiting for your approval –

- Show it, and tell the population that she is wanted –

* * *

- I had to do something – Olivia tells Peter – To disperse the crowd before the Observers could harm them or arrest them –

- I understand – Peters says. – I do –

- We make sure nobody follow us – Astrid clarifies.

- Okay, we need to keep working on a strategy –

- Isn't that new machine our strategy, Peter? –

- Yes, we already have the design. But we are missing a few things –

- Like what? Astrid asks right away.

- We need to know more about the infrastructure of the Observers. Like exactly where they are coming from, is it a portal, do they have a power source? –

- I made grilled cheese sandwiches! – Walter announces – With a touch of rosemary…or was it marijuana –

- Thanks Walter – Peter takes a sandwich – We are taking a little break –

- Okay – Olivia takes another sandwich – We can investigate it, find out more. What else? –

Walter and Astrid take a sit to eat.

- Things get a little more complicated – Peter continues – We need materials and a power source –

- Now, I can help wit that – William Bell says as we walks out of the shadows.

Astrid drops her sandwich on shock.

- Its nice to see you all again – Bell smirks.

* * *

**To be continued…**

Next chapter: Cortexiphan!

Please leave me a review.

Thank you for reading.

**SHAMELESS PLUG: Go read my webcomic called "Detective Fausto" about a Private Investigator in México.**


	3. Purge

_Sorry for the delay, but hey! Big chapter, you can read it in parts._

* * *

- I have differ… – Bell couldn't finish his sentence. Olivia punched him on the face, the old man falls down.

All the team is watching expecting the next move.

- I'm aware I just hit an eldery man, but I had to – Olivia says.

- I think I just pee a little - Walter whispers

- I don't blame you Olive - Bell says - and I can tell you pulled your punch –

Astrid finally helps him to get up

– Now we can move on, I have different locations. Buildings, storages with materials, better computers to work with it. And of course a power source: Amphilicite –

- I don't care! – Peter raises his voice – This man tried to use my wife to create his own Universe and killed millions of people! –

- I had my reasons –

- Nothing but megalomaniac reasons – Walter says – You thought you could play God –

- No, Walter – Bell says – We were fooled like the aztecs, whom thought they were meeting god, when they were meeting their conquerors. I tried to defeat them at the own game –

- What are you babbling about? –

- We did indeed cross the line between Universes, it was our mistake. But the observers, took advantage of that –

- How? –

- The fake war against the other side escalated the technology. It gave them options. Can you see it? – Bell walks around the table to be next to Walter – They saved Peter, because they knew he had to fix the Universes. To chose the better Universe for their invasion. –

- How you know that? You're making up theories and… – Peter interrupts Bell's monologue

- A took a peak – Bell grins – Into the future and I saw them. Walter, we were right when we write the ZFT. Destruction by advances in technology –

- Ha ha! c'mon – Peter laughs at him – You knew all this years ago? But you miss the minor detail of the real enemy? Maybe you needed more LSD –

- Call it, divine intervention or an epiphany. We saw the invasion coming, we predicted the war….the other side knew too. But we were misguided; the observers pulled the strings –

- You didn't know back then, and you still don't know – Peter crosses his arms

- Is it coincidence that some of the cortexiphan kids had abilities equal to the Observers? Last time I heard Olivia can stops bullets –

- Don't – Peter warns him – or I'll punch you –

- Either way, I'm the lesser of two evils. You need my technology, my computers, my materials and more important if you're leading a revolution, you need more people –

- How did you find us? – Olivia asks him.

- That's a good point to start with; I knew Walter bought this place decades ago. You are on the news Olivia; they know you are in New York. I bought real estate more wisely, and I spend the last few years getting ready –

* * *

- How do they expect us to live like this? – Rachel complains over her cell phone to her husband, Greg – They're out of orange and carrots –

She is at the supermarket with her kids and Etta.

- Look, I heard other countries totally collapsed. Be happy I still have a job. I got go, see you tonight –

Rachel passes by the electronic department. On big screens there are showing the footage of the protest.

- Look mommy! – Ella says getting closer to the tv – Is that aunt Olive? –

Rachel watches and gets scared. There is her sister shooting on national tv

- No sweetie, that's not your aunt – She takes her handbag. Holds the hands of her son Greg and Etta – Let's go, we're shopping somewhere else –

* * *

- Are you going to be mad at me for the rest of your life? – Bell asks Walter.

- Yes –

- If we don't do something about the invasion, the rest of your life will be very short –

The team is walking down an avenue. They all are wearing caps and try avoiding security cameras. They walk with a few foot of distance between each other.

- Are we there yet? – Peter tells Bell.

- Here – Bell stops walking – Follow me –

William Bell stands in front of a big metal door. He pouts his right hand on a scanner.

- Welcome Doctor Bell – a computer voice greets him.

- Get in –

The team enters a big white laboratory. – You can work here. Everything is ready –

Walter touches everything, he inspections the devices – I hate to admit this is marvelous –

- And the people you were talking about? – Olivia asks him

A door slides open – He was talking about me – Nick Lane walks in

- Nick – Olivia is surprise

- Hello Olive, I told you there was a war coming – He smiles.

- I recovered some of the cortexiphan kids. Sally Clark is on another mission –

- Recovered? –

- We were under government custody – Nick answers.

- And I have more people working for me…what can I say? Finding willing recruits was never a problem for me –

- So, do we have a plan now? – Astrid asks everybody – Are we a team? –

Olivia looks at Bell – I don't forgive you, and I don't forget. –

- I understand – Bell offers his hand, Olivia shakes it.

- Fine, our first objective…information – Peter tells them

* * *

**10:00 PM Federal Bureau of Investigation**

**26 Federal Plaza, New York**

Astrid parks the car on the corner; Peter and Olivia get out and walk fast to the building back entrance.

Astrid drives away; she'll be back in 7 minutes.

- Do you think this will work? – Olivia asks her husband.

- We'll find out – Peter uses a device to decoded the password – We are in –

They run down the stairs to the basement where the main servers are

- Here – Peter uses the keyboard – Bell was right, they are using the FBI infrastructure as provisional system –

- 3 minutes Peter – Olivia stands next the door.

- I almost got everything… –

- Peter I can heard them coming, and I'm not sure this gun Bell give me works –

- C'mon, c'mon….uploading…okay lets' go!–

Peter and Olivia run to the stairs but an observer with several loyalists are blocking the door to the first floor.

- Don't move –

- Don't think so – Olivia shoots. The wave gun makes the men fly on the air. Peter and Olivia run this time to the lobby of the building.

- My turn – Peter aims at the glass doors. The impact wave breaks the glass and they run trough the doors. Astrid is waiting for them; they get quickly in the car.

- Drive, drive! –

The loyalists come running after them, but they can't catch them.

- Damn it, give me the radio – one of them says – We need back up…persecution of a black Altima Nissan –

Astrid slows down the car – Let's see if Walter little project works – she has a device on the passenger sit. She pushes a button and the car changes to a green Sentra.

The police patrols drive by them without notice them.

- Are you okay? – Astrid asks them.

- We are fine – Peter responds – What about you? –

- It's very exciting to be the gateway driver – She smiles.

* * *

Back at Bell's building.

Olivia sees Nick first. – How was your mission? –

- It was quiet, not like yours. I heard the police cars from miles away –

- I'm always trouble – Olivia shrugs

- Did you do it? – Peter is already working on the computer

- Yes. The observers have a computer virus from the future and we have info –

Nick gives Peter and USB flash drive.

- And now… – Peter press enter – we have a full map of the invasion –

The map shows up as a hologram on a wall.

- They are everywhere – Astrid states – In every country –

- But why are there so many here and in Boston? –

- Sally Clark asking permission to come in – the computer voice informs. Bell pushes a button and the door opens.

- You're back – Nick meets her with a hug.

- Yeah, and I know they are in Chinatown – Sally is very happy – There is other resistance group in the city –

* * *

**11:25 Chinatown**

The team gets to the allegedly reunion point. Peter knocks 3 times.

- What do you want? –

- To eat a cheeseburger – Peter responds with the password that Sally told him. The door opens.

- Nice to see you again Fringe team, come in – A young woman meets them first.

- You're the agent…uhm…Jessup! – Peter says

- Good memory, but called me Amy. I'm not longer an agent –

The team joins a bigger group that is waiting for them. Most of them are ex agents of different law enforcement agencies.

- Viva la resistance – Jessup says with a smile

* * *

**Chicago**

- That was your sister on national TV. She is wanted, there is a reward for them –

- I know – Rachel says

- What are we going to do? – Greg is preoccupied

- What do you mean? –

- Rachel, your sister is part of the resistance. What if they come after us? –

- We don't know anything. And even If we do, I won't betray my sister –

- I wasn't saying that… – he replies – But your sister she is… –

- Special – Rachel says first – I remember when the hospital called me. Told me Olive was in a car accident, told me she was brain dead. She came back, Greg. She'll come back, I know –

- I got it but …if anyone asks…we don't know anything –

- Greg, we really don't know anything –

* * *

After a few introductions were made Amy Jessup continues with her explanation to the team.

- I was told to forget about you and your team, as a junior agent I couldn't inquire anymore, so I left it alone –

- Until the invasion –

- Yes, but you were nowhere to be found. After we got fired, me and other teammates decided to do something –

- There are civilians too – Another man says – Scientists, scholars, journalists, housewives –

- When we saw you on TV shooting to dissolve the protest, we knew you were in town– Jessup admits – We need better leadership –

- Good we have a plan – Peter states.

Bishop stands in front of the insurgents – We need to build a network and work as a team –

- How? –

- We can create a code Peter, ways to communicate – Walter says from the back of the room. – And who made this magnificent egg roll? –

- We can't use cell phone or emails – another man complains

- But we can use old fashion radio waves –

- Good thinking son – Walter says with his mouth full.

- Also, who wants to know how to trap an observer? –

* * *

- 15 attacks on the last 8 days – Captain Windmark states to his subordinates – 10 of those attacks where on target. We lost communication with Europe –

- Only a few minutes –

- That…is…not…the point – Windmark exasperates - The natives you captured, did you read them? –

- Yes, they got their instructions by third parties. Don't know who the leader is –

- We have other problem – the first Lieutenant says – Our scientist team found evidence that some how…the resistance has future technology –

- What? –

The lieutenant shows him the photos of the Observer captured.

- Enough of this – Windmark takes a sip of water – Implement a curfew tonight and tomorrow we'll end this pathetic rebellion –

* * *

- ATTENTION NATIVES CURFEW BEGINS IN 10 MINUTES. STAY INSIDE OR YOU'LL BE ARRESTED – The patrol car announces.

- Well, this is not going to help us – Jessup say to Olivia

- It means they are scared – Olivia assures her – Here are the new codes. Walter wants you to transmit them at 3:00 PM –

The women are standing on a corner without looking at each other. Olivia gives her the paper.

- By the way a Lucas Vogel from Germany says hi –

Olivia smiles – Tell him I say hi too. See you tomorrow at the west point –

- ATTENTION NATIVES CURFEW BEGINS IN 7 MINUTES. STAY INSIDE OR YOU'LL BE ARRESTED –

Jessup crosses the street; Olivia waits a few seconds and walks to the opposite direction.

* * *

- How are you holding up? – Olivia hugs her husband.

- I spend the last 13 hours helping Walter and Bell with our project. Half of time I had to keep them from killing each other. A couple of times I wanted to kill Bell myself. But we had a breakthrough or we are closer to rip the Universe in half…again. So nothing new –

Olivia smiles.

- You're smiling, that's good –

- No many reasons to smile these days –

- I know –

Olivia sits on the bed. – I miss our bed, I miss our home, and I miss Etta –

- We have each other and tomorrow is another day –

* * *

The next day at Bell's Lab.

- You claim to see the future…how? – Walter gets serious as he drinks his morning coffee.

- Walter; are you jealous? –

- Of you? Half of your accomplishments are based on stole technology. First from the other side and now from the future –

They stare at each other with extreme dislike.

- Guys play nice – Astrid tells them. – And Peter and Olivia are outside –

- We have a problem – Peter says as he enters the room

- What is it? –

- They are building something on Central Park – Olivia says – Half of the park is already concrete –

- What are they building? –

- Let's see what the others know – Olivia gets ready to go out.

* * *

With her hoodie on Olivia enters a shoe store.

- How's business? –

- Terrible –

The store has few articles. On the streets another car with propaganda drives by – WE ARE OBSERVING, WE ARE PROTECTING – plays at loud volume.

- That's new – Olivia says. When the car is out of sight the men attending her gives her a key. Olivia goes to the back to the store and opens a lock door.

- Hi – Three men on computers stare back at her.

- Hello –

– Any news about what they are building? –

- We have some kind of itinerary for that construction. And there are more –

- More? –

- The one in Central Park is called The Gemini Station –

- Gemini? Let me guess, there are 11 more –

- Yes, on the five continents –

- Two in China –

* * *

Olivia meets Nick on a bus stop.

- East side? – They don't make eye contact. – Nick? –

- They killed Jessup – Nick Lane crosses his arms – They read her first and then fried her brain –

Nick gets angry and the other people on the bus stop get angry too.

- Calm down, Nick – Olivia whispers

- The operation has been compromised – He talks like a soldier – They captured more people, they know about us. We are running out of time – Nick clenches his teeth. A man hits the lamppost feeling Nick's frustration.

- Calm down – Olivia repeats.

- At least we have one advantage, they can't read us –

- Us? –

- Cortexiphan subjects – The bus arrives – Meet you at Bell's tonight– Nick gets on the bus.

* * *

Back in Bell's laboratory.

Walter, Peter and Bell run down the latest version of the project. The hologram shows the way the machine should work. They have circuit boards on the tables.

- I think we can bring the Amphilicite now, try the connections – Peter says.

- We need to activate, it's still on inert state –

- We only need a few grams – Walter tells Bell.

The slide door opens. Olivia and Nick enter the laboratory.

- I was worried about you. Its almost curfew – Peter goes to hug his wife. – What did you find out? –

- Bad news, they read Jessup and they killed her –

- They did the same with other insurgents on East side – Nick gets to the center of the lab – And I got message form the west coast, same thing –

- They are gathering information – Olivia says. She hands over the flash drive to Peter – and I think they are building prisons. The one in Central Park it's called Gemini station. They are building more all over the world –

Peter shows everybody else the map.

- All close to big cities – Walter notices

- We need to issue an alert – Olivia says – Tell everyone on the resistance to move, to hide… –

- I think it's too late – Astrid is in charge of browsing the news officials and from the resistance. – Reports are coming in… –

- Of what? What's going on? – Olivia asks with great concern. Astrid's face says it all.

- I'll put it on the screen – Peter tells Astrid. The agent goes sit away from the rest. she is crying.

- …reports of the same executions occurring on Vermont and Maine… – The reporter says – We have live footage from New York, we remind our viewers discretion is advised –

The team sees how the Observers are taking people from their homes and kill them on the street.

- Oh God – Walter cries out – What kind of monsters are…ugh – he can't keep watching

- …we have an official statement. I'll read it: "We are protecting the world, the balance. This people were conspirers against the…" – The reporter chokes up – I'm sorry I can't…I can't –

* * *

**3: 12 AM**

Olivia is taking some air on the roof.

- We shouldn't be out here – Peter tells her.

- Riots, people are trying to defend themselves. I can see the fire from here – She points the horizon – How many will die tonight? –

Peter looks at the horizon.

- I'm angry too, Olivia-

- According to reports the observer are taking people back to the Gemini station, mostly women – Olivia sighs. – We need to do something –

- We are doing something –

- What if we attack them? At the core of operations. We liberate the prisoners –

- Olivia… – Peter puts his hand on her cheek –…You want to take the cortexiphan again, don't you? –

- It's a little advantage, but it's something. Me, Nick and the rest with Bell's guns and Walter said he could make amber and …

- Olivia… – Peter tries to soothe her – The machine will be ready in a few days. Bell already cut the metal parts and the circuits are working… –

- A few days? We need to act now –

- You're talking about a suicidal mission! –

They keep quiet looking at each other.

- Can I ask you something? – Peter breaks the silence – When…Walter…when Walter shot you to stop Bell's plan. Why didn't you stop the bullet? –

Olivia takes a step back – What? –

- Walter used a Luger pistol with a velocity of 1148 f/s, the same day; I saw you stopped bullets five times faster –

- You think I…I sacrifice myself? –

- Septemner told you had to die. You knew you were the power source...Why didn't you stop the bullet? Was it too close? –

- I don't know. My attention was in Bell, I guess – Olivia smiles – I'm not suicidal –

They hug.

- Don't die on my again, okay? –

- It's a deal –

**To be continued…**

* * *

Next chapter: A suicidal mission.

Please leave me a review.

Thank you for reading.

**SHAMELESS PLUG: Read my webcomic "Detective Fausto" About a Private Investigator in México.**


	4. D Day

**4:00 Hours D day. Bell's lab**

Peter holds Olivia's hand.

- How are you feeling? –

Olivia swallows – A minor headache…I think it's working – she smiles.

- Get some rest – Peter kisses her forehead.

Olivia stays on the bed with the IV drip in her arm. Peter leaves the room.

* * *

- Why does Bell have cortexiphan? – Peter asks his father.

- He's dosing himself to fight the cancer – Walter answer – I don't trust him Peter –

- I know Walter – Peter gives him a pat on the back. – Try to get some sleep, you too Astrid –

* * *

Peter finds Bell on his office.

- Can't sleep? – Peter asks Bell – Your conscience giving you a hard time? –

- I'm making some minors modifications to the device, you'll see it –

- You're damn right I'll check everything you do –

- Peter – Bell takes off his glasses – We are different from other men –

- Who is "we"? –

- You, Walter, me… – Bell takes his time –…We know more about this Universe than the regular population, we make decisions and we don't regret them –

- We're not in the same category Bell – Peter turns around ready to leave the office.

- Peter, what's going to happen to the Observers? –

- We are going to cast them out – Peter stays.

- That's the theory – Bell grins – A machine to protect our world and to send them back, ban them forever. A slightly mistake and we destroy our world, a slightly mistake and we murder them, instant genocide –

- They started killing people –

- See? The end justifies the means –

Peter just leaves.

* * *

**7:15 Hours **

- Did you go to bed last night? – Astrid finds Walter on the lab.

- Only a few hours, I got up and keep working – Walter is doodling on a notebook. – I've been keeping a diary, dear…to avoid similar problems I had in the past of forgetting important issues –

- Can I see it? – Astrid takes the book and smiles – You write your recipe for the prefect licorice –

- I also put the blueprints for our device –

Astrid frowns – Why? –

- In case anyone else needs it on the future. I hid many of my inventions in the past. I was ashamed; I was preoccupied of what could happen, I was paranoid that someone would steal them. Now, if something happens to me, I want someone to continue my work –

- And you put one of Etta's drawings –

- It makes me smile –

- It makes me smile too – Olivia enters the lab

- How are you feeling? – Astrid asks.

- Minor headache – Olivia answers – Walter, I'm ready for my check up –

- Yes, of course. This way –

They walk to another room

- Astrid, where's Peter? –

- Peter, Nick and Canaan went on reconnaissance mission –

- Canaan? –

- Don't you remember him? The shape shifter from the other side that Walter helped to stabilized. Apparently, still have his shape shifters abilities –

* * *

Nick Lane watches through the binoculars – The tower it's 65 feet high, some kind of metal. The software doesn't recognize it –

- Let me see – Peter takes the binoculars that his father invented. They are in a building with a view to the Gemini station, the place is empty. It used to be an office.

- It's sending a small electromagnetic pulse – Peter makes an annotation.

- How much time do we give him? – Nick looks at his clock

- Another 15 minutes. He's infiltrating –

- We could used his help a week ago –

- People were scared, but after last night, people is more motivated to fight back –

An observer walks behind them. – It's me, don't shoot –

- What did you find out? –

* * *

**8: 00 D Day White House. Washington DC**

- This is not what we agreed on – The senator talks to the observers – The president along with other leaders of this world, signed a deal to stop actions like this –

The observer doesn't react – We won't tolerate any insurgency. That's the final word – He gets up.

- Some crazy people attack a few cities and you reprehended all the humanity –

- It's a lesson –

* * *

**9: 15 Hours**

- The rumors last night were truth. The observer had at least 500 women captured – Peter tells the group

- Why? – Astrid asks

- We all noticed it, right? There aren't any lady observers – Peter says – Or at least I haven't seen one –

- Scientific Purpose? To continuing the specie? –

- We know they don't age like we do – Bells talks loud – Perhaps their reproduction cycle has slow down too –

- Either way. I don't like this. We need to stop them – Olivia crosses her arms.

- And we need to hurry up – Peter talks again – Canaan saw it and out mediations confirms it. They built a tower in the middle of the station and its powering up –

- Fine, we need a plan – Bell says – Nick; come with me, I'll show you some of my new weapons –

- Yes! I have some trick under my sleeve too! – Walter claps his hand – Let's go –

* * *

**10:35 Hours**

- Feeling better? – Peter asks his wife – Need anything? –

- I'm fine – she responds – Learning how to use Bell's guns and…September? – Olivia sees the observer first – You're here –

- I'm sorry, Olivia –

- What are you sorry about? – She asks him

- You'll see – He responds – I got your message – He speaks to Peter and Walter. – There is information you'll need…my time is running out –

The Observer sits down.

- Explain us what the hell is going on? –

- We were a team scientists, our whole life devoted to observer the past, searching for a way to save our world –

- Your world it too polluted – Walter suggests

- Yes, beyond salvation. My pears and I were unaware of the true intentions –

- To invade the past –

- Yes, the regime concluded that we were superior and our salvation was more important than your society –

- But changing the past affects the future. It's a paradox – Walter says very fast – How can that be? –

- My people it's a possible future of the humanity, we learned to use the loops in time and space to our advantage – September starts shaking

- You need medical attention – Olivia says.

- I'm fine – He controls the trembling – We live outside of the time, changes in the time flux doesn't affect us…but it's not sustainable forever. That's the reason for the invasion –

- Did we do this? – Walter asks him. – Did our actions make you? –

- Yes indirectly – The observer responds – Your breakthroughs on science made a big impact on a culture –

- Is that why we were important to you? To observer us? –

- You're important for your decisions. You defied all odds. The boy the never existed – He looks at Peter – The man who crossed Universes – He looks at Walter – and the woman that had to die. You and your team change the world – he finally looks at Astrid.

September bends over violently – Argh! I can't stay here…any longer….they are tracking me –

- What did they do to you? Maybe we can help you –

- The rest of my team was executed, I'm next….Here – September gives Walter a weird metal device. – It's all you can do now…in the future you…arhg! –

The Observer disappears right before their eyes. The team stays quiet for awhile.

- He's going to our past. Two weeks ago when he appeared in the lab – Peter says.

- What did he mean by "it's all you can do now"? –

- I don't know – Peter shrugs – Walter, what did he give you? –

Walter smiles – It's what we need –

* * *

**11:15 Hours Boston, Fringe Division.**

- Sir? Are you okay? – A Fringe agents asks Broyles

- I'm reading the official statement. It's crap to demoralize the citizens…all those people dead – Broyles sits down and cover his face – God helps us – He whispers.

* * *

**14: 15 hours**

- Listen up people! – Olivia yells – This our plan –

A group of 20 persons (including the Fringe team) are awaiting orders.

- Doctor Bishop and Doctor Bell are almost ready with the device. They're assembling it on the roof of this building, but in the mean time we need to stop the Observer of whatever they are doing at the Gemini station –

- They are taking women – Nick states – Possibly for experiments –

- They are also taking women for other places of the world. We work very hard all night and all day to communicate to other groups of resistance. We are going to attack at 4 pm. Local time –

- One attack to finish them for good – Nick adds before they break ranks.

- You're a good soldier – Bell places his hand on Olivia's shoulder.

- Don't touch me –

* * *

- Everything is done Walter? – Peter puts his jacket on – My part it's done –

- Almost Peter – Walter says with a smile – I'm also writing on my book! I feel like girl on prom night –

- Okaaaay – Peter shakes his head – I'll go with Olivia –

The machine is elevating in the penthouse. The ceiling will move when the time is right.

Peter walks to the other side of the room to check on Bell's. – I told you I was going to check on you –

Bell nods – Of course. Here –

- A control? – Peter examines the object – What for? Are you planning to run away? –

- Of course not Peter, it's only a precaution –

Peter throws the control back a Bell. – After this is done, you're going to prison –

* * *

**15: 58 hours**

- It looks like it's going to rain – Peter observes the gray sky. – Are you ready? –

Olivia loads her gun – I think so –

They are park one block down form where Central Park used to be.

- Have any powers kick in? –

- Nop – she responds – But I need to be scare –

- Then what better opportunity than attacking a bunker full of Observers –

Peter caresses Olivia's face – Remember when Etta was born? You were really scared. You thought she was going to have two heads or something –

- Of course I was scared. I've been drug with cortexiphan, had many people and their memories in my head, you're from another Universe and another time line. I had nightmares during all the pregnancy –

- Etta is normal, and at the same time special – He smiles – Just like you –

- I love being special –

- Guys, we are ready– Nick says over the radio – Starting on the west side, over –

- Roger that – Olivia turns off the radio. – One minute, Olivia out –

- Hey. I love you – Peter says to her.

- I love you too –

* * *

- It's not working, it's not working! – Walter is frustrated. The machine is in place at the top of Bell's building.

- Calm down Walter – Astrid pacifies him.

- The power isn't working – Bell checks the lectures. – It's the Amphilicite, it's not working –

- What are we going to do? – Astrid say – Olivia and Peter are counting on us to turn on the machine –

- Don't you have more? –

- No – Bell – Not here…but at Massive Dynamics, a sample of Amphilicite must be there –

- We can't go – Astrid says – The streets are in chaos –

- We have to – Bell says –I made a remote control for the machine –

- So that's why you ad the wireless network, you bastard –

- Take everything necessary – Walter takes his coat and his book – You don't give me orders! –

- Dear we are going to need a gun – Bells says to Astrid

- I know, but last time I used my gun was against your goons –

* * *

- We are being attack, the Gemini station is under attack form the remaining insurgents – An observer informs Windmark

– What? –

- There is a direct assault at west upper corner. Where the women are – The observer informs – An explosion broke the perimeter –

* * *

Nick Lanes makes the loyalist to liberate the women. – Go, go, go – They are guided outside.

Sally Clark makes the rooms where the Observers are to set on fire, while Cameron James sends electromagnetic fields that messed up the observers system.

The Observers start to shoot them. The Fringe team shoots back. The power full guns made by Bell, kill the observers.

- Here we are the tower – Peter and Olivia look at the structure. – Ouch! – Peter touches it

- What? –

- It's electrified. Do you think we can call Cameron to come over here? – They look at the hallway and there is an explosion.

– Okay maybe not –

* * *

- Sir? It's Capitan Sotomayor communicating from France. They are being attack to. Their tower on the Leo station is down –

- No! We need the network –

- Sir. Station Scorpio is under attack too –

* * *

Olivia uses a gun by Bell and some bombs Walter invited. – You don't see a way around it? –

- I can see where the power it's coming from –

- Peter, cover me –

Bishop takes the gun and shoots at the incoming observers. – What are you going to do? –

- Stop it – Olivia concentrates on the electricity. Little sparks start to coming out the controls of the power. Then bigger bursts of electricity.

- Olivia? –

Finally the power is down and everything is darkness.

- Uff! –

- Olivia, are you okay? –

- Yes I think so – Olivia leans against the wall. – Hurry –

Peter puts the bomb on. – Let's go we have 15 minutes –

* * *

Astrid drives as fast as she can. – There is an inspection point ahead –

- Not a problem. Walter the gun please –

- You don't give me orders! But here it's your damn gun –

Bell sticks out the window and blows up the inspection point.

- That's a way to do it – Astrid comments. – Still I don't think we can make it to Massive Dynamic. Before they close all the area –

- Then let's meet with Olivia and the rest. Go to the Gemini station –

* * *

- Olivia! – Nick waits for them on close to the exit – We were waiting for you –

- We have 10 minutes before this place blows up – Olivia tells him

- Retreat! – Nick yells to the radio. A bullet kills him in mid sentence.

- Nick! –

More Observers and loyalist arrive.

- Damn it! – Peter shoots a grenade. – Olivia I think we can make a run for the left –

Olivia falls down and has a seizure.

- No, Olivia. Liv – He tires to hold her down.

* * *

- Keep going Astro! – Walter yells when he sees the scene of destruction – We can save Peter and Olivia –

- Call them on the radio –

Walter takes control of the radio. As Astrid avoids obstacles and Bell blows up things on the road.

- Peter! Son! –

- Walter, why haven't activated the damn machine? –

- We couldn't do it son, something went wrong with the amphilicite –

- Where are you? –

- We are on our way to you –

- You should stay at the building – Peter throws another grenade – Meet me outside, Olivia needs help –

Olivia stops shaking.

- Can you walk? –

- I think so –

- Good, because I need you to run – Peter takes a moment to smile and kiss his wife – We need to get out –

They finally make it out side. The observers keep shooting at them.

- Oah! – Olivia screams

- Did you get shot? –

- There is something on my shoulder –

They take cover on a collapse wall.

- Ah! Get it out! –

Peter pulls of her jacket and sees a red dot on her shirt. – What the hell is this? – He takes it and can see is a device in a shape of an X. – Bell? –

Astrid blows the horn of the truck. Peter and Olivia run to their friends, but in that moment the Gemini station explodes. The tower comes falling down.

* * *

- Secure the area – Windmarks orders from the command center. – Perimeter of 15 blocks. They are trap now –

* * *

- Peter, Peter, son – Walter is holding his son – Can you hear me? –

- Where is Olivia? –

- We don't know – Walter has the saddest expression on his face – After the explosion, we lost her, I'm sorry son, there where so many of them –

- No! We need to go back! – Peter sits up – Astrid turn around, we need to go back for her –

- I don't think we are going anywhere – Astrid says – Look at the sky –

A green translucent curtain covers the sky.

- ATTENTION CITIZENTS. THIS AREA IS BLOCKED, PLEASE SURRENDER NOW – A loud message is transmitted. – IF YOU KNOW OF ANY TRAITORS HIDDING PLEASE INFORM THE AUTHORITIES –

- Now what? –

- Where are not far from our original lab – Walter looks at the streets – We can walk there –

- ATTENTION CITIZENTS. THIS AREA IS BLOCKED, PLEASE SURRENDER NOW – A loud message is transmitted. – IF YOU KNOW OF ANY TRAITORS HIDDING PLEASE INFORM THE AUTHORITIES –

* * *

When they enter the original clandestine lab Peter pushes Bell violently.

- What the hell is this? – Peter shows him the small pin – You never had the intention to use amphilicite to power up the machine. You wanted to use Olivia again –

- The material was wrongly stored, I knew it wouldn't work –

Peter takes him by the collar of his shirt – You could've explained that, instead you tried to use my wife again! – Peter reaches Bell's pockets and find the control – And you made the damn control! –

- You know how the said goes: Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me –

Peter grabs him by his neck.

- Peter, let him go – Astrid stops him – He's not worth it –

Bishop lets him go with contempt.

- C'mon let's clean you up –

- Why William? – Walter asks – Why did you lie to us again? –

- My dear friend, we always lied to each other. We only chose to believe otherwise –

- That's not enough reason –

- Fine – Bell rubs his neck – I told you I saw the future, this is the date when all ends. I thought it was the date we will triumph, but I was wrong. The future is a tricky thing –

Walter only shakes his head.

* * *

**17: 20 hours**

- How is the situation? Windmark asks.

- All the subjects escaped. We had 120 officials down and 70 Loyalists. Of those 50 were fatalities at the Gemini Station. Similar numbers for al the other 12 stations –

- The insurgents? –

- Of the one who attacked the station only 3 survived, we think other help them, but we know they are hiding in this area –

- But you haven't located them? –

- A lot of people left the area, we intercepted them at the perimeter but so far no one of the insurgents –

- Kill everything in the perimeter – Windmark orders.

* * *

**17: 35 hours**

- CITIZENS EXTREME ACTION. LEAVE THE AREA INMEDIETLY BEFORE SUFFOCATION –

What's left of the team hears the warning.

- What are they doing? – Astrid says.

- They are smoking us out – Peter says – If we stay here we died, if we go out they kill us. Look for any oxygen mask or filter – Peter tells her.

- Oh God – Astrid cries out

They look everywhere on the lab.

- Any other trick Bell? – Peter asks the old men.

- I can't say I do –

- I…I have a way out – Walter mumbles – I know a way to save our life –

He's bending over the desk.

- What is it Walter? –

- 2 MINUTES TO GASEOUS SUFFOCATION PLEASE LEAVE THE AREA INMEDIATLY – The warning is given again.

- Walter? –

The scientist turns around and shows his son the trigger – Amber; I was working in amber just in case. If we get ourselves in amber we'll be protected from the gas –

- Walter, if we do that; how are we going to get out? –

Walter sobs – I don't know, but the amber will keep us alive –

- There's got be another way. If we seal the room… –

- 1 MINUTE TO GASEOUS SUFFOCATION, PLEASE LEAVE THE AREA INMEDIATLY –

- It won't be hermetic, Peter – Bells says.

- Son, it's the only way –

- Olivia is out there and I'm not leaving her alone! – Peter yells

- Olivia is out there; maybe she'll find a way to get us free – Astrid comments.

- 30 SECONDS TO GASEOUS SUFFOCATION, PLEASE LEAVE THE AREA INMEDIATLY –

The team hears a loud noise.

- If nobody gets us out of amber…we'll be there in theory forever, Astrid. We'll be conscious. –

- Peter is right – Bell says – Unless we take some sedative –

- 10 SECOND COUNTDOWN –

- I have diazepam! – Walter yells. He takes a bottle from his pocket – Quickly take one –

- 8 SECONDS, 7 SECONDS… –

- Fine! –

After Walter, Astrid and Peter take one pill, Peter throws the bottle across the room.

- What are you doing? –Bell cries out.

- You used Olivia think about that for long time –

Peter nods and Walter pushes the button. Bell tried to reach for the bottle but he is too stuck on amber.

* * *

**19:41 hours. Somewhere outside the secured area. **

Olivia wakes up with a terrible headache. She looks around and sees Cameron lying on the floor.

- Cameron! – She rushes over to help him

- I told you Olive…call me Mark –

- What happened? –

- We couldn't retreat…we had to keep fighting. I went back to the location and I saw you and your friends… – He coughs blood – Damn…I'm okay. Then the explosion threw you far from Bishop, they didn't see you, so I took you here –

- You're hurt! –

- I know, I'm dying – He says - The last 3 hours had been horrible –

- I'll go get help with Walter... –

Cameron stops her – Liv, we are only a block away form the perimeter, I think your team got trapped…. Wherever you're going, you need to wait –

Olivia looks out the window and sees the green curtain. – Please don't leave me –

- I won't Cameron – She takes his hand and sees how he takes his last breath.

* * *

**22: 15 Hours**

- We scan the place sir – An observer informs to Windmark – No signs of life –

- Did you find the bodies? –

- No sir, a couple of homeless natives, rats, cats one dog –

- I'm calling it in as they are deceased –

- Sir? –

- Are you questioning me? –

- No sir –

Windmark gets in his car. – The last thing I need is another fail to report –

* * *

**23: 59 hours end of D day**

After giving Cameron the best farewell, she could. Olivia defies the curfew and goes inside the perimeter. Only a yellow tape and a few observers are watching the area.

She gets to the lab with hopes of seeing the team there. _Maybe they did make it back to Bell's lab._ She thinks, but soon is proving wrong.

Olivia sits before the amber. She sees her family captured.

- How am I going to get you out of there? –

- You won't – September appears next to her.

Olivia stands up – September, I thought you were… –

- Dead? – The observer till his head slightly – You were going to say… dead –

- September, I know that time is different for you, maybe I shouldn't say anything else –

- I'm aware of my…impending end – He touches his chest – The did something to me, I can feel it –

- Anything I can do? –

- Always wanting to help, Olivia Dunham. I got the message….from Walter – He looks at the scientist – My timing was off –

- Wait…you just receive our message? But we already talk to you…forget it –

Olivia shakes her head – How can I get them out? –

- You won't –

- What are you saying? – She asks – They are stuck there forever? –

- No, they'll be set free in 7540 of your days ….the future gets blurry after that –

- 7540 of my days? You mean…20 years! –

- Yes –

- No. I need to get them out –

- You won't. There are many scenarios but you freeing them is not one of them…you are out of the equation…hurm...–

- Damn it September! I can sit around and wait for 20 years –

- I need to go now. I haven't talk to Walter –

- September…I – She takes the observer by the arm. – I can't –

The man looks at her with great curiosity – I remember the first time I saw you, you were trying to protect me –

- What? – Olivia asks – What are you talking about? I don't have all the memories of this time line –

September almost shows a smile – No, I'm the same…just like you. The first time you meet me, it's not the first time I meet you –

- When did we meet for the first time? –

September – You told me you didn't like the yellow candies. It reminds you of medicine –

Olivia lets go of his arm – You were the kid? –

September nods. – I have to go – he takes a step back and disappears into a wall.

- Wait…- Olivia sits back to think of what to do next. She knows she can't enter Bell's laboratory, Nina and Broyles are out of reach.

She is exhausted and finally sleeps in the lab.

* * *

The next morning Olivia wakes up with a plan. She is going to free the team, but she needs help.

Olivia takes a few items before leaving the lab. She makes sure to activate the hologram Walter put to cover the entrance.

* * *

The bell rings when Olivia opens the door.

- We are not open yet – a man yells.

- Then why didn't you lock the door? – Olivia says.

The short man pokes his head from behind a big pile of books.

- Do I know you? – He says with precaution. Olivia removes her hoodie and smiles. – Oh! It's you –

- Hello Edward –

Olivia and Peter continued to use Edward Markam services and visited his library for different cases. Marcus became a friend again in this time line.

- You were all over the news. There was a reward and everything –

- Not anymore? –

- No, I went to my regular sources, well, what's left of my sources and all the wanted notices are gone –

- They probably think I'm dead –

- But you're not –

- No, I'm not – She says – I need your help –

- Come; let's talk in the back of the store –

* * *

- A book? You want me to distribute a book? – The librarian examinants the manuscript.

- Do you still have your weird and unique books? –

- Of course I do. I hid all the good stuff when those creeps came to see me –

- Did they read you? No pun intended –

- No, what can I say? Most people look at me and don't see a threat. Idiots don't know the knowledge is power –

- Exactly – Olivia says – My team, my family is…uhm…captured. I'll try to help them, but if I fail, I need the world to know about us. About our fight, our story –

- About "the perfect strawberry milkshake"? – Edward jokes when he read another page of the book.

- Yes that too –

- I'll do it. You can count on me – The librarian say – Hey, are you okay? You look pale –

- I'm not okay –

* * *

It takes her 3 hours for Olivia to reach her next destination. She knocks at the door.

- Who is it? –

- Open the door Sam! –

Sam Weiss opens his apartment door – Hello Olivia – He steps aside to let her in. She looks around. There are boxes all over the place.

- Are you moving out? –

- It crossed my mind – Sam sits down on his couch – With all the killing and stuff –

- Can I change your mind? –

- What do you have for me? –

Olivia sits down too – You're good at keeping things safe –

- Like my dad and his dad before me – Sam scratches his head – But now you found the box and you opened the box my part it's done –

- I need you to keep safe a basement – Olivia gives him an address.

- A basement? – He squint his eyes – Why? –

- The Fringe team is stuck there. I'll try to rescue them –

- You're preparing for the worst –

- I need to break into Massive Dynamic…If I get caught…maybe some one else can help them –

- Why don't you wait a while? – Sam asks her – Just chill out, wait for another opportunity –

- The headaches are getting worse. I had seizures…I need help. Another reason to get Walter out of the amber – Olivia puts her hand on her forehead – I can't go to the hospital –

- Okay. I'll do it. I've been feeling without a purpose lately – Sam tells her – But you need to stay the night. Let me give you a sandwich and a beer –

- Thank you Sam –

* * *

The next day Sam drives Olivia back to the city. It's starting to rain.

- Are you sure about this? –

- Not really –

- Go Olive, go –

- Thank you Sam –

- Do you want me to wait for you? –

- You have your job already – Olivia gets out off the car.

* * *

Olivia has only one gun and run of special bullets. With her hoodie on, she walks by some observers and loyalists who are looking for shelter from the rain.

She gets to the back entrance of the now abandoned Massive Dynamic. The elevators don't work anymore, so Olivia takes the stairs. She is going to the 12th floor.

On the hallway she manages to avoid a couple of Observers who are categorizing everything.

Olivia finds the stockroom for the physics and applications department. She takes all she can fit in her backpack. Anything it can help her to take the Fringe team out of amber.

The way down is easier, until she runs into a guard.

- Hey! – He yells at her – You're not supposed to be here –

Olivia enters the 1rs floor looking for another way out. The guard follows her and starts shooting at her. The agent hides in a room.

* * *

Captain Windmark oversees the clean up of the Gemini station.

- I can't believe they don't want us to go further – his subordinate says to him – We can do it –

- The superiors want to take the long way…A pacific…way…according to them – His communicator beeps. He answers it – Yes? –

- We have one of the insurgents trap in Massive Dynamic –

- Kill it –

- Sir, we think it's Olivia Dunham –

- Don't shoot to kill, I want to talk to her –

* * *

Olivia knows the door won't hold up the observers for much longer. She shoots at the window and jumps out. A tree breaks her fall.

- She is outside. North side! – One loyalist informs.

* * *

It takes Olivia a few seconds to recover from the fall. She gets up to run but they open fire, she fires back at them.

- Ah! – She gets wounded; she slows down and hides in the Massive Dynamic garden. She takes cover behind a big concrete pot tree.

The rain is pouring now. Olivia can't see clearly and the wound keeps her from moving. She is so scared.

- Situation? – Windmark arrives at the place.

- We have her cornered –

- Good –

- Surrender NOW – An Observer says with a fancy megaphone. Olivia knows she is out of ammunition.

- Move in on the target– Windmark orders. 3 loyalist and 2 observers run to Olivia's position. She sees them coming

- Nooo! – She moves her hand and she throws them in the air. Olivia feels dizzy and falls down facing up. The rain hits her. Olivia closes her eyes.

- Again, go after her – The observer orders. He sees his men going behind the concrete planter.

- Sir…she is…gone! –

* * *

**To be continued…**

Next chapter: Henrietta!

Please leave me a review. Tell me how bad I'm at updating. Tell me if you're enjoying the story, please I need some feedback guys!

In other things…**SHAMELESS PLUG: Read my webcomic Detective Fausto. Update every week, like clock work.**


	5. Etta

**Year 2015 Chicago, Illinois **

Peter and Olivia sit in the couch with Etta in the middle of them.

- Etta, we are going on a trip but we want you to be good with your aunt Rachel, okay? –

- Yes –

- But we love very much – Olivia tells her.

- What if I get hurt again? Like the other day when you cured me –

Olivia takes off her necklace

- See this little piece of metal? – Olivia shows her the bullet that killed her

- Yeah –

- This thingy hurt me once, real bad, but now I'm okay – She put the necklace on Etta – And I know you'll be okay –

- I'm scare – Etta says. Peter holds her

- You heard your mom, you'll be okay –

Peter and Olivia kiss their daughter one last time before they leave. Etta watches them get in the car and drive away

- Etta? – Rachel talks to her niece – Come here sweetie. We are having dinner- She takes her by the hand and they walk – Would you like a glass of milk? –

- When are they coming back? –

- Soon, sweetie, soon –

* * *

**2022.  
**

- I understand you Etta, my dad died when I was a baby. I know you want to know more, but you can't –

- Why not? –

Rachel takes Etta for ice cream. The girl needs comforting. The day before at school, Etta's teacher asker to draw a Family tree, it was a fiasco.

- Etta, your mom, my sister was very special. Your dad and your grandpa were too. But it's better if you don't talk about them with other people –

- Can you tell me about them? –

- You have to be patient Etta; I promise I'll tell you when you are older –

* * *

**2026**

- Ella, why don't you want to be a Fringe agent anymore? – Etta asks her cousin

- Things are different now –

Ella is packing her clothes. They've share a room for 12 years.

- The world is still under the control of those freaks – Etta sits on the bed helps her cousin fold a shirt.

- Etta, I still want to help people, but I won't enlist on Fringe division. I'm going to college and I'll help my own way –

- Well, I will. You'll see –

- Don't let mom know about, she won't let you –

- In 5 years I'll be 18, and I can do anything I want –

- Oh Henrietta - Ella sighs

- What? –

- Nothing, I'll miss you –

* * *

**2031**

- Etta! – Eddie yells from his car – Let's go! –

The blonde girl waves at her cousin. She is outside of her high school – Wait a second!– She yells back

- I guess this is goodbye – says Dana, the only friend that Etta had on high school.

- Yes, but you'll be hearing from me – Etta hugs her – Bye –

Etta runs to the car and gets in. – Taking me to the airport –

- I can't believe you're doing this. You don't know anybody on Boston –

- I have a plan –

* * *

**2032 Boston, Massachusetts.  
**

The new applicants stand in front of Broyles.

- You're here because you want to help people, but that's not enough. You came from different institutions, you passed the tests but I know half of you won't be here by the end of the year –

Broyles tells the young men and women. – Now go report with your superior officials. You're dismiss –

The new agents break ranks.

- Oh, excuse me sir – Etta says to Broyles. The man looks at her

- What? –

- My name is Henrietta… –

- I know, I read your file – Broyles interrupts her – You came from traffic patrol –

- Yes sir, but I…–

- But what? – Broyles walks closer to her, he's tall and imposing – Do you want a special treatment agent? –

- No, I don't –

At this point the rest of the agents are staring at the scene.

- Because let me tell you're not special agent, and right there is the door if you want to leave now –

- No… sir –

- Now go with your superior official –

- Yes, sir –

The agents leave the office.

- What was that about? – Another agents asks – Are you high or something? –

- Shut up – Etta responds.

- Was that necessary? – Simon Foster asks his superior.

- Yes, for her, it was absolutely necessary – Broyles walks to his desk.

* * *

- Broyles…Phillip. So nice to see you – Nina Sharps rolls her electric wheelchair to table – Lovely view today –

- Indeed –

They are having breakfast together on terrace. They can see half of the city.

- You seem concern, more than usual – Nina remarks.

- Orange juice? – The waiters offers.

- Thank you – Nina accepts the juice. Broyles only wants coffee beans and toast.

- A young woman entered the Fringe division. She's stubborn, she gives her best in every training, she likes to fight bad guys and does almost anyything to protect the innocents…

- Okaaay – Nina frowns – What's the matter? Isn't that the ideal agent? –

- She is also blonde and her name is Henrietta –

- Oh! –

- Yeah, oh –

* * *

Etta hurt her wrist during training. Her teacher told her she was too eager and needed to calm down.

She gets to the lunchroom looking for ice. The rest of the world has cooling healing technology; the Fringe team has an old fridge.

- Hey, Etta – Agent Wyman approaches her – Are you off duty? –

- Yes, I'm going home – She puts the ice bag on her injury.

- Wait, wait…uhm…Pinker has something he want to shows us –

- What? –

- I can't tell you here. But I think you want to see it –

Etta goes to Pinker apartment. It's basically one room and a bathroom.

- Ready guys? – Pinker is very excited.

- Yeah sure –

- Okay. Here it is – He shows them a disc.

- What the hell is that? –

- It's a DVD – Etta tells the other junior agent.

- Not even Fringe division uses those anymore –

- Guys, in this DVD is the original Fringe team –

- What? – Etta utters out – Are you sure? –

- Yes, I didn't show you before because I couldn't play the DVD, but I got this laptop and… –

- Play it already! – Etta gets impatient

Pinker puts the DVD

- It's in chronological order – Pinker says – First the protest event –

- Oh men, this quality sucks, everything is blurry – Wyman complains

- You can distingue a blonde woman shooting – Pinker exclaims

- Here is another. In plain day light…BOOM…car explodes. They are running away, you can see them on the back – Pinker smiles.

- Next we have the Gemini camp, two weeks after the first incident. This event was classified as a terrorist attempt –

Etta gets closer to the screen.

- Do you see them? – Pinker points at the corner of the screen – There. You can see them coming out of the building –

- It's all blurry. How do you even know is them?

- Tall man with brown hair, tall woman with blonde hair. Sometimes and old man and an Afro-American young woman are with them. Same descriptions as in the reports –

- Etta, what do you think? –

- It's them, I can feel it – She takes the bullet she uses as a necklace.

- And the last one…just the blonde woman. Right in front of Massive Dynamic in New York –

- Could be anyone –

- How many people with super powers and hair do you know? – Pinker has a smile ear to ear. – Look, she is surrounded, they are shooting at her, she is shooting back and then… Whoosh! Jedi powers! –

- She is throwing them into the air – Etta is amazed

- Wow – Wyman also is impressed – What happened to her? –

- Nobody knows she disappeared. See? Even the observers didn't know what was going on – He points at the screen again.

- It's the date right on this video? – Etta asks

- I suppose – Pinker shrugs – It's a security video –

- That's two days after the Observers withdrew the reward for the capture of Fringe team –

- So? –

- So, that's the date most people say they died. But here she is still fighting two days later – Etta rewinds the video and freezes the image. She can't see her face, but she knows that woman is her mother – Where did you go? – She whispers.

* * *

- Agent Etta! – Broyles yells – Get in here now –

- What did you do? – Pinker asks her.

- Nothing – Etta leaves the computer stations and walks to Broyles Office.

- Sir –

- I need you to go the Ministry of Science, pick this up – He gives her a paper with a number – Nina Sharp is waiting for you –

- Right away sir –

* * *

- I'm here to see Nina Sharp – Etta shows her ID to the front desk.

- Please take a seat –

Etta sits and waits for 20 minutes.

- Agent – Nina Sharps shows up on the lobby. – Please walk with me, I'm in a hurry –

- Okay – Etta is getting annoyed – I just need to get this item number 1986/MGM –

They walk outside where a car is waiting for Nina.

- Yes, here – Nina gives her another piece of paper

- What is this? –

- The correction of a paragraph of a file –

Etta sighs – You could've sent an email…anyway thanks –

- What is it Agent? Do you feel like this was a waste of your time? –

- I feel like my boss wants me to quit –

- Broyles is a good man; he's in a very hard position. Between _them_ and _us_ –

- I think he hates me –

- He doesn't hate you. He likes you, and he truly cared for your parents –

Etta looks directly at Nina's eyes – I don't know what you are talking about –

- Smart girl. You know to keep up appearances. Mike, I won't need the car –

The driver nods.

- Come with me agent –

* * *

They go to the park; they sit on bench under a tree.

- You knew my parents? –

- Yes, and Broyles too –

- I knew he was their boss, but he doesn't acknowledge I'm there –

- He's doing it to protect you –

- Is he part of the resistance? –

- He can't be; he's too close. Broyles job is to keep the natives safe –

Etta nods – Okay –

- I finance several opposition groups – Nina confesses – I give them technology, I protect them with political favors. But so many years had passing by…and no progress –

- There are young people like me joining the resistance. I still have hope –

- You're the perfect combination of your parents –

- I take your word for it. I barely remember them –

- I'm sorry. We need to go –

- Yes – Etta gets up

- And agent, this reunion is the exception, the less contact we have the better –

- I understand –

* * *

- How was your assignment? – Simon Foster asks Etta when she comes back.

- Easy – She smiles

- Good, because I need you on a mission. Meet you in 5 down stairs –

- I'll be there –

Etta continues her way to Broyles' office. She knocks at the door

- Sir –

- Agent come in –

- Here is the item – She gives her the file

- Did you talk with Nina Sharp –

- Briefly, sir –

- Good job agent –

- Thank you sir – Etta gives him a little smile and Broyles nods.

* * *

**2033**

- They killed Pinker – Etta informs Simon Foster

- I heard, what happened? –

- They read him, they found out he was part of the resistance and then…they fried his brain –

Simon hits the wall – Damn it! – He rests his head on the wall

- I'll tell his family –

- Sure…-

- Simon…I want in –

Agent Foster turns around to see her – What? –

- Simon, we are going to win this fight –

Foster smiles – At least you have the right attitude –

- Look what I found – Etta takes a book out of her backpack – It's old and there are missing pages, but this is one of the first copies of the Fringe book –

Simon takes with great care the book – It has blue prints, notes, messages…."Like a white tulip you must endure" – He reads out loud – That's rubbish –

- It's not rubbish, it supposed to give you hope –

- Why is a child drawing here? – He keeps browsing the book. Etta takes the book and sees the drawing.

- Again, just to give you hope – She smiles – Everyone has a family to care for –

* * *

**To be continued…**

On the next chapter: Where is Olivia?

Please leave me a review :D

**SHAMELESS PLUG: **Read my webcomic "Detective Fausto" Just google it. It's in English and Spanish :D


	6. Tyrone

_Sorry for the delay, but be patient with this chapter, I think it pays off._

* * *

The rain is pouring now. Olivia can't see clearly and the wound keeps her from moving. She is so scared.

- Surrender NOW – An Observer says with a fancy megaphone. Olivia knows she is out of ammunition.

- Move in on the target– The observer in charges orders. 3 loyalist and 2 observers run to Olivia's position. She sees them coming

- Nooo! – She moves her hand and she throws them in the air. Olivia feels dizzy and falls down facing up. The rain is hits her. Olivia closes her eyes.

- Again, go after her – The observer orders. He sees his men going behind the concrete planter.

- Sir…she is…gone –

Olivia opens her eyes. It's not raining anymore. She can barely sit up

- Lady, are you okay? – A falafel vendor asks her

Olivia is in the Martin Luther King Jr park, she sees the city and notices there aren't any observers. She crossed over to the other Universe.

- I've…been …shot –

- Let me call an ambulance – The vendor kneels next to her.

- …call the Fringe division….call Olivia Dunham – Olivia faints.

* * *

**FBI headquarters (Formerly Fringe division)**

- Ma'am? – The agent says.

- I told you not to call me that, agent. Call me by my name or my rank…actually both – The red hair woman responds very seriously.

- Uhm…senior agent Dunham Lee? – The agent gets nervous.

- I'm kidding – Altivia says – You can call me ma'am. What's up? –

- Uhm….we have an alert. A person was brought to an ER in Manhatan, the woman was identify as…well you –

Altivia raises an eyebrow – Oh, we haven't got one of those cases in a while –

* * *

Altivia gets to the hospital.

- Agent Dunham, FBI – She shows her badge.

- This way please –

The doctor takes her to a recovery room. Altivia gasps when she sees Olivia in bed – What are you doing here? – She speaks softly.

– She didn't have a show me card. Is she your sister? –

- Yeah, sure let's go with that, what's her condition? –

- She was shot; we had to remove shrapnel shell, did a lot of damage –

- Is she okay now? –

- Funny thing, we were going to start the healing process, but…she healed by herself. The real problem where all the seizures she had –

- is she just sleeping? – Altivia tills her head

- She had signs of extreme exhaustion and suffered convulsions, but yes, she is fine now – The doctor crosses her arms. – She is mildly sedated. I can order her release, but she needs to be monitored in case she suffers more seizures –

– I'll tell you where you can transport her. –

* * *

- You're joking – Lincoln Lee gets to his home and takes off his coat

- I already told you over the phone… – Altivia puts her hands on Lee's shoulders –…I'm not joking. It is really her –

- Did you report the incident? –

- To who? We haven't deal with interdimensional problems in years –

- You're right…is she awake? –

- Not yet – Altivia grins – Doctor said we should let her wake up by her own –

* * *

The light hurt Olivia eyes when she wakes up. Her sight is blurry for a second

- Hi – Lincoln says first – Good morning –

Olivia is in the guest room. Lincoln is sitting on a chair next to the bed and Altivia stands by the door.

- You do remember me, right? – Lincoln makes eye contact.

- I crossed over –

- Yep – Altivia nods

Olivia sits up – Can I get some water? –

- Yeah sure – Lee gives her a glass with water.

- Thank you – Olivia puts the glass aside and checks her wound – Where am I? –

- Our home, you've been sleeping for three days – Lincoln Lee answers her. Olivia gives them a funny look – Yeah, our home. We got married –

- Congrats – Olivia smiles. – It's a little odd –

- Why? I told you I like the good guys – Altivia grins.

- What happened? – Lincoln returns to the subject.

- I was desperate and I ran away. I didn't intend to end up here –

- Who were you running away from? –

- Observers –

Olivia spends half an hour explaining the invasion.

- We need to do something – Lincoln Lee says.

- Like what? – Altivia asks – We can't cross over anymore –

- I'm not asking you to do anything – Olivia rapidly interrupts – I only need some time to think an strategy or –

- Mommy? – A toddler walks in the room.

- Hi nugget – Altivia picks the kid up – What are you doing up this early? –

- How did he get out of crib? –

- He learn to pile up the cushions and climb out –

- Oh, you're an adventurer like your mom – Lincoln goes to hold his son

Olivia stares at them.

- His name is Tyrone – He finally says to Olivia – We call him Ty –

- I call him nugget – Altivia says. The toddler stares at Olivia – I think he's freaking out, seeing you –

The kid reaches out to his mom. He wants a hug.

- Okay buddy, go with mom – Lincoln gives the baby to Altivia – We should have breakfast now –

* * *

- How are things over here? – Olivia asks his hosts. They are in the kitchen eating breakfast.

- Well…after we closed the bridge thing stayed more or less the same –

- No more tears on the Universe? –

- No, until the incident with the boat and William Bell. It was him right? –

Olivia nods – Yes, he was trying to create his own Universe. How did you know it was him? –

- Shape shifters – Lincoln answers – Remember 4 years ago, David Jones had at least 20 shape shifters at his command. We located them all; some of them didn't know what to do after Jones disappear –

- Nina Sharp finally gave in and told us that Bell was behind Jones. We put two and two together, and we knew was Bell who did that mess on the ocean –

Altivia explains.

- What happened to Nina? –

- Nina and Broyles give all the information they had about Jones and the remaining shape shifters in order to get a lesser sentence –

- And you still work for Fringe division? –

- The Fringe division was close 2 years ago. Our universe is not longer deteriorating so the fringe events stopped –

- Yeah, once in a while we get a crazy scientist but the renew FBI investigates –

- The FBI exists again? –

- Yes, we work there – Lincoln says with a smile – Less militarized –

- Is Walter Bishop still secretary of defense? –

Lincoln and Altivia share a stare

- No, he renounce last year. He started his own company –

- I need to talk to him –

* * *

Walternative stays quiet for moment after hearing Olivia's story

- My first thought it's that the observers didn't invade us because our universe it's already too fragile –

- I guess – Olivia says.

Walternative's office is imposing, big, with a black desk in the middle. The scientist gets up. – Which leads me to my second thought. We can't help you. We can't send troops or machinery of any kind to help your cause –

- I understand the fragility of this Universe, but I need help to go back, you know I'm capable of cross over without harming anyone –

- What do you need for me? –

- I need cortexiphan. You synthesized the drug when you captured me. If I can have a little more to cross over again –

- Wait what? – Lincoln interrupts – Olivia you had seizures while you were in the hospital because of the cortexiphan –

- He's right – Walternative says – Cortexiphan doesn't work on adults and in higher doses can be harmful –

- I'm aware – Olivia continues – But I was treated with it when I was a kid, it's latent in me, I have a higher tolerance –

- Even if you go back. What are you going to do? –

- Get them out of the amber and we fight again – Olivia responds to her double. –

- Can you wait? – Walternative walks to her side – I don't want to give you a drug and sent you away. Let me do some analysis –

Olivia stares at him.

- You came her asking for help, you need to trust me –

- Alright –

* * *

Olivia waits for the results. There was a time she wouldn't trust anyone on this side. But now is all she has.

Lincoln and Altivia are with her.

- Olivia – Finally Walternative comes in – I'll go straight to the point. I can't give you cortexiphan. Not in the doses necessary for you to travel back to your Universe –

- Why? –

- You're older now. Yes, you have a higher tolerance, but cortexiphan still is a drug, and you're like a rehabilitated drug addict, if you go back to the same doses you could died – Walternative squints – Didn't your Walter explained you this? –

- He did tell me the risks, but we weren't sure of real impact until I used it –

- We could re activate you. Small doses, during a longer period – Walter affirms – Maybe a year or more –

- A year – Olivia leans forward – One of the Observers, September…he told me…that the team will be stuck in amber for 20 years –

- What? Like a prophecy? –

- Yes. September was very specific to said I won't be able to get them out –

- Some one else will in 20 years? – Altivia frowns – Do you believe him? –

- He's usually right, but he also told us we are capable to change our future…so –

- Complicated fella, eh? –

- But you really think he's right? – Lincoln asks her.

- He was right about me dying – Olivia shrugs – and it's seems I'm not getting closer to come back home, maybe he's right –

- Did he warn the rest of the team? –

- He tried, but he couldn't talk too much, he was…dying –

- I have an idea – Walternative talks with authority – If you're willing to take a big leap of faith –

- I'm open to ideas – Olivia responds.

- I can put you in suspended animation for 20 years while I acclimating your body again to the cortexiphan. Did he give you an exact date? –

- September told me 7540 days –

- You're considering this? – Lincoln is worried – It's 20 years –

- I know, and it breaks my heart to know I won't see my little girl again, but I believe in September –

- Then we'll do it – Walternative tells her – But first I would like a debrief –

- On what matter? –

- Everything about this invasion. I recall you have photographic memory. Your Walter might be stuck in amber, but I'm more than willing and able to help your cause in other ways. Is that okay with you? –

- Yes…funny, years ago I thought you were a monster –

- Both side hurt each other. Water under the bridge –

* * *

Olivia spends the next two days sharing information with Walternative. All the formulas she can remember, blue prints, Bell's guns, devices and more. She decides to spend Saturday with Lincoln and Altivia.

- So you and Lincoln, eh? – Olivia and Altivia are walking on the playground. Lincoln plays with his son at the swings.

- I know it's weird because Lincoln was my partner and you were partner with Lincoln…okay, that sentence makes no sense, but you know what I mean –

- He's a good guy –

- And he's good in bed – Altivia smiles – In case you were wondering –

- I really wasn't –

The Olivias sit on a bench.

- So you and Peter Bishop? Got married, a baby and all that stuff? – Altivia asks.

- Yep – Olivia sighs – And I missed them so much –

- What's her name again? –

- Henrietta –

- Henrietta? And I thought Tyrone was bad – Altivia jokes.

- We call her Etta – Olivia says – I left her with my sister –

- I'm sure she is okay. If you Rachel is like my sister Rachel was, she is in good hands –

- Who wants ice cream? – Lincoln comes back holding his son.

- I'm not supposed to eat anything solid for 24 hours – Olivia responds.

- Ice cream isn't solid, come on! – Altivia says with a smile.

* * *

The day arrives and Olivia is ready to go in suspended animation.

She is enters the white room with the cryogenic pod. Everything is sterilized. Bright white lights on the ceiling and a countdown clock on the wall. Lincoln and Atlivia watch from the window.

- Are you ready? – A very serious Walternative asks her. He's wearing his lab coat, the visual makes Olivia think about Walter.

- Yes, I'm ready –

Walternative injects her. – You'll feel dizzy in a moment, lay down –

- Okay – Olivia feels the effects – Funny how I keep being drug –

- Dear – Walternative says, but he lacks charm of Walter – I apologize for kidnapping you. I believed we were at war –

- Bridge under the water…No…uhm…I said…it wrong –

- It's the drugs. Olivia….you made my son very happy, thank you for that –

- Thanks for let him be happy…even if he's away…– Olivia closes her eyes. Walternative administrates the rest of the drugs, and closes the pod. He checks her vitals and leaves the room.

- She'll be monitories at all times and a very small group knows about her –

- Is she dreaming? – Altivia asks him.

- Yes, she'll be going through different states of sleep without waking up – Walternative explains – She has chemicals in her body to avoid atrophy –

- Fine – Lincoln says – So 7540 days to go –

* * *

**124 days of suspended animation.**

**New York**

Altivia gets out of the taxi cab. She pays the driver .– Thank you Henry – Altivia looks up to the bulding, she goes around it to the alley behind it.

- Sir –

- Olivia – Walternative greets her – Thank you for meeting me here –

- No problem sir –

- I'm not your boss anymore; you don't have to call me sir –

- Sir, we might had our differences in the past, but I still believe you helped the technology of our world, I respect that–

Walternative nods.

- So why are we here? –

They enter the basement of the building. The place is a storage unit for the tenants.

- Here is the address where Olivia Dunham told me her team is stuck in amber on the other side –

- Okay –

- Remember the amber protocol? – Walternative hands her over the measurer.

- Captain Lee used to do it – She turns it on – Is this a soft spot? –

- No –

- So what are we doing here? –

- I don't take leaps of faith. I want to monitored this area on the other side –

- How are you going to do that sir? –

Walternative takes a metallic cube – This device will scan the place and update the status every day. It works with quantum entanglement –

- Just like the typewriter we used to communicate –

- Exactly. I've been working trying to make it the smallest possible. Less mass, less likelihood of dimensional damages –

- Why? – Olivia asks him – Why risk it? You are already helping her, why go the extra mile? –

- Maybe it's the lack of challenges since I step down as Secretary of defense, o maybe I just want to help my son, his wife and my granddaughter –

Altivia just nods.

Walternative puts the cube on the floor. Three stick around it, he pushes a button and the cube vibrates and disappears. A cup appears in its place.

- Transfer of mass – Walternative comments.

- No degradation – Altivia informs.

- Now see if it works –

The scientist looks at his tablet. – I can see the room –

Altivia takes a look. – Is that shape the amber? –

- It appears so – Walternative says.

- So if anything happens, you bring out Olivia of the suspended animation? –

- Twenty years it's a long time to hang on a prediction –

* * *

**1095 days of suspended animation. **

**Washington DC**

- Look at you Miss. Big Shot – Charlie Francis greets his former partner – Meeting the president and all –

- Don't start spider-boy –

They hug.

- How's Mona? –

- With the kids and the insects –

- How nice. When did we become so domestic? –

They are waiting for Lincoln outside the new White House.

- We are too old for this shit – Scarlie jocks – But your hubbie impressing the bosses, eh? –

- You don't like him –

- I don't understand, you could married our Lincoln –

- They look alike, but totally different persons –

* * *

Later at their hotel room Lincoln and Altivia are ready for go to bed.

- So, do you think I can be a senator? – He asks her - I can use Astrid in my campaign, she is good with numbers -

- Well…I think it's a lot of work…uhm…are you really comfortable in a power position? –

- You keep telling me I need to be more active, less shy – Lincoln takes off his glasses.

- Yeah, but a senator? –

- If you don't want me to run for senator say so–

Altivia sighs – Lincoln you don't exists in this world, on paper. –

- Birth certificate? –

- Birth certificate, high school degree, college degree. –

- People think I'm a hero from the other side –

- You're a government secret to the general population. The rest of the world doesn't know the details of the alleged war. They won't elect a person from another Universe –

Lincoln sits down on the edge of the bed. He feels down now. – You're right, I don't have a chance –

Altivia sits behind him and hugs him.

- Unless you makes friends with powerful people…but who? –

* * *

**1098 days of suspended animation. **

- Good to see you again Mr. Lee, please take a seat – Walternative says with authority in his voice.

- Thank you sir –

- And who is this? –

Lincoln has his son Tyrone with him. – My son Tyrone, say hi son –

- Hi – The boy takes photo from Walternative desks.

- Ty, leave that in its place – Lincoln gets up – Can I leave him with your secretary for a moment? –

- Sure –

A few minutes later the men come out of their meeting. - I'll gladly help your campaign, Mr. Lee -

- Uhm…sir…- the secretary says – The boy is missing –

- What? – Lincoln worries immediately – What do you mean? Where did he go? –

- He was sitting here, but then he disappeared… –

- He must be in the building, we should search for him –

* * *

Tyrone Lee found his way to the labs in the building. He stares at the woman in the cryogenic pod, she looks like his mom.

- How did you get in here, young man? – Walternative sneaks up behind him.

- Who is she? –

- It's not your concern, Tyrone. Your father is looking for you –

The kid ignores him – is this her heart? – he points at a screen with her vitals.

- Yes –

- And this? –

- Her brain waves – Walternative smiles, he likes the curiosity of the boy – She is sleeping peacefully–

- Oh –

- Ty! – Lincoln enters the room and hugs his son – Are you okay? What did I tell you about wonder off like that? –

- Sorry –

- He's alright, not need to be concerned –

- How is Olivia doing? – Lincoln looks at her ex partner from another world.

- She's doing fine too –

* * *

**1496 days of suspended animation.**

- And now with you the newly elected senator for New York: Mister Lincoln Lee –

The MC announces him. Lincoln, Altivia and Tyrone get on stage. Senator Lee gives his speech as Walternative watches him from the audience.

* * *

- Senator – Walternative shakes his hand – Good job –

- Thank you sir – Lincoln says – Do you mind if talk to the press first and I'll be right back –

- Sure –

Lincoln leaves the green room.

- Sorry sir, he's been like this during all the campaign – Altivia tells him.

- I understand. How are you Tyrone? –

- Bored – The boy is sitting on a couch with arms crossed.

- He's honest – Altivia shrugs

- My company has a summer science camp. We want to inculcate critical thinking and love for science in the next generation. –

- Oh…sounds…fun? –

- I assure you the activities are appropriate for kids –

- I don't know…Ty; do you want to go to a science camp? –

- YES! –

* * *

**3018 days of suspended animation.**

- What's wrong Ty? – Altivia asks her son – You just win the first prize –

- The other kids told me the only reason I won it's because my dad is a senator –

- That's not true – Altivia puts her arm around the teenage boy – You win that science fair because you deserve it –

- You work for the government too –

- So what? –

- It's nepotism –

- Fine – Altivia puts her hands on her hips – Maybe, just maybe….being a son of a senator gives you advantages, opens a few doors. But if you're not prepare, if you're just lazy, then it doesn't matter. Okay? –

- Okay mom –

- And Dr. Bishop read the news about your first prize –

- Really? –

- Yes, he's impressed –

* * *

**5110 Days of suspended animation.**

**The New York State Executive Mansion **

**Albany, New York.**

- What do you mean you don't want to go to collage? – Lincoln Lee was sitting at the end of the table, enjoying dinner with his family, until this point.

- Schoosl put you in a box, tags you. Am I supposed to choice between astrophysics and chemistry? – The young man says – Mom, you understand, right? –

- Ty, you can get your astrophysics degree and then you can study something else, you're bright enough to have multiples masters and Ph Ds –

- So you want me to study for the next 20 years? – Tyrone said – I want to keep working with Dr. Bishop, I bet I can be his lab assistant if I put more hours and… –

- Sweetie, go to collage. Have fun, meet girls, make friends, hell…make mistakes –

Tyrone sighs.

- Your mom is right, you always told us you didn't like going to school because nobody get you. Believe me in collage you're going to meet someone as bright and interested in the same things –

* * *

**5111 days of suspended animation.**

- Governor – Walternative greets Lincoln Lee – Are you here to pick up Tyrone? –

- Yes, among other things. I want to ask you if you can talk with Tyrone about going to collage, he doesn't think it's worth it –

- Uhm…I think I know what is going. Our younger interns are fighting for a permanent position –

- He's afraid to lose his chance – Lincoln considers.

- Honestly, he's too young to get it. I'll tell him to go to collage. See more of this world –

- Thank you sir – The governor smiles – The other thing is about Olivia. I want an update –

- She remains sleep. And the scanner hasn't report movement from the other side –

- Maybe she was right and it will be 20 years –

- Only 2429 days to go –

* * *

**6350 days of suspended animation.**

- I had a son. Did you know, Tyrone? –

Walternative now needs a cane to walk.

- Yes, Dr. Bishop. It's common knowledge that he was kidnapped –

They are outside the great building of Walternative's company. Walking to clear their heads before going back to the lab.

- Were dark times for me and my wife. It reflected in my work and philosophy. I became…less human –

- I can't believe it Dr. Bishop –

- It's true. Then years ago…before you were born, I had an assistant, his name was Brandon, and I thought I find the right person to carried my legacy –

- But he wasn't? – Tyrone asks with curiosity.

- No, he…he lacked ethics and he was murder by a evil man who wanted to control Universes –

- My parents told me part of that story –

- Good –

* * *

**7020 Days of suspended animation.**

Altivia runs to hug Lincoln – You are president baby! –

- I know! – Confetti falls around them. The room is full of people applauding.

- And to think when I met you were a shy cute boy –

- Dad! – Tyrone runs to hug his dad.

- Son, come here –

Lincoln takes the hands of his wife and son and raises them in the air.

-We did it! We did it! - The people chants.

* * *

**7136 Days of suspended animation.**

-…the world lost one of his greatest minds. As secretary of defense, Walter Bishop… –

Tyrone turns off the television.

- Are you going to listen to the rest of your dad's speech? – Altivia asks his 23 years old son.

- No, I already read it. Dad asked me to – Tyrone sighs – I can't believe his dead –

- Walter Bishop had a long and plentiful life –

- Mom…he left me part of the company, me and his wife...widow are majority stockholders –

- Wow! That's huge –

- And he made me head scientist – Tyrone starts to breathe heavily – I don't think I can do it mom! –

- Nugget, you can do it –

* * *

**7539 Days of suspended animation.**

An alarm goes off getting the attention of Tyrone. He checks his computer.

- Activity on the other? Oh! –

* * *

Olivia Dunham opens her eyes for the first time for twenty years.

- Hello. Please, try no to move to fast – Tyrome indicates – Can you get up? –

- I think…so – She says with difficulty. She sits up and observers the young man in front of her. There is something familiar about him. – Who are you? –

- I'm sorry, I'm Tyrone Lee. My parents are on their way from Washington, but a lot has happen in twenty years –

A nurse brings her water with vitamins. – You look a little like my father – she smiles to him.

- Yeah, my mom has mention it to me – Tyrone nods – We are going to check up your organs, then your muscles; make sure there aren't atrophy –

- Where is Dr. Bishop? –

- He died a year ago –

- I'm sorry to hear –

- Don't worry I'm up to speed – Tyrone takes Olivia arms and scans it.

- Damn it, last time I saw you, you were a little boy. Makes me wonder how much my own daughter has changed –

- You'll find out soon enough. Honestly I've been anticipating this moment –

Olivia looks to the countdown – A day is left –

- Yes. We know someone has removed one person of your team –

- What? –

- I guess I need to put you up to speed with the developments –

* * *

- Olivia? – President Lee arrives to the lab – oh this is weird. But you two never get weird out – He talks to his wife too.

- Oh! – Olivia looks at them – You look different –

- You mean old…you can say it – Altivia tells her – I think we mature gracefully –

- So, are you going back? –

- Of course, I'm waiting for the okay of Dr. Tyrone – She smiles – You must be proud –

- We are –

- Okay – Tyrone comes back with a tablet in his hand – Oh! Hi mom, hi dad –

- Do you have good news for me? – Olivia asks

- Well you haven't gone insane, or at least the chemistry in your brain is fine, with the cortexiphan and all –

- Good –

- And… physically you're fine too –

- Can I go home? –

- Yes you can go home –

**To be continued…**

* * *

Sorry again for the delay. I sort of have a job.

I like this chapter, it's my love letter for the Alt Universe. One last goodbye.

Anyway, did you hear the news from Comic con? Did you watch the trailer?

So excited!

For a second I thought about changing my story and make it fit better with the spoilers and speculation, but no. My story is more simple.

Please leave me a review! For the love of the cow Gene!

Thank you for reading.

Shameless plug! Read "Detective Fausto" google it!

And Manhatan is spell like that over there.


	7. Rebellion lies

- Sorry about your friend. We'll do anything to get him out – Peter says to the Fringe agent.

- Do you know who I am? – She looks at him full of hope – Do you know me? –

- I'm not sure how could I? – Peter responds – I've been stuck in amber for twenty years. You're old enough to be my… – He looks at her blue eyes – Henrietta? –

- Hello dad – They hug each other and Etta can hold the tears in. She's so happy.

- I can't believe it's you – Peter takes another look – You're all grown up –

- You're alive, people said that you died – Etta looks at Walter and Astrid – They said you all died –

- We are very much alive and ready to kick Observers' ass – Peter assures her – Walter? It's Etta! –

- I suspected it, but I left my emotions out given the situation – Walter tells his son. Peter frowns but he doesn't ask anything else.

- So you're Etta? – Astrid gets closer to the young woman – Do you remember me? –

- Yeah, you gave me cookies when I visited the lab. I also remember the cow. I have a pretty good memory –

- And you're a Fringe agent? –

- Yes, despite aunt Rachel's wishes –

- She took care of you – Peter smiles.

- Yeah, she took care really good care of me – Etta says – So dad…where's mom? –

Peter looks down and sighs. Astrid sits back down and Walter keeps quiet.

- Is she... gone? –

- We don't know. We attacked the Gemini station and there was a blast –

- I watched a video after that attack. She was escaping form Massive Dynamic. The Observers didn't catch her. But they erased everything on you, every file, every photo. I know you were out there –

- And I know your mom is out there –

- Yes, if anyone can endure is Olivia – Astrid comments too.

The train reaches the station.

- Let's go – Walter says – We are going to Bell's lab –

* * *

- Sir – The agents says to Broyles – We secured the perimeter. We found a device taking from the Fringe division –

- Agent Foster wasn't alone here – Broyles hides the red licorice in his pocket. Simon's tracker lead them to the old lab – Don't inform Windmark yet, I want to know what he was doing –

- Windmark is sending someone here after what happened in Massive Dynamic. He and his loyalist will be here any minute now –

- The last thing I need is… –

Broyles turns around and Olivia Dunham is standing right there. All the agents freak out.

- Who are you? How did you get in? –

Olivia is as confused, she sees the agents wearing the Fringe logo. – Broyles? –

- Run –

- What? –

- Just run –

Olivia nods and goes for the exit.

- Wait a minute! – The second official takes out his gun – Who are you? –

- Agents! – Broyles yells – I didn't give an order. We need to prepare the report for the Observers –

- But sir, she's getting away –

- Who? –

- The woman who just appeared –

- I didn't see her –

* * *

- How are we getting in? – Etta sees the big metallic door – Do you have a code? –

-No, it works with the hand of William Bell – Peter responds – Maybe I can open the panel and…-

- Don't bother son – Walter says as he takes out of his bag Bell's hand. – Here is the key – The scientist puts the hand on the scanner and the door opens. Walter gets in the building.

- What was that? – Peter asks a little worried.

- He just cut it off – Astrid says – He seems a bit odd –

- I think he's angry with being trapped in amber –

- Come on, guys – Etta says.

They enter the lab.

- What's that smell? – Astrid covers her nose. Walter turns the lights on.

- The air…it's rancid – Peter comments – I think I know why – He checks the behind a server – Everything worked fine for 20 years except the air conditioner. And it burned some computers –

- That's not good – Astrid says – We might lose information –

- Yeah, let's start them up and see –

- I'll go check on the machine – Walter goes upstairs.

- You do have a plan, right? – Etta looks around the place. – You were close to defeat the observers, right? –

Peter smiles at her daughter – Exactly how did you know about us? You said the observers erased us form the data base, well, we sort of erased ourselves first –

- You're legends. The underground resistance tells story about you and how you fought even when the governments gave up –

- No, no, no no! – Walter yells and the team hurries up to see what's going on.

The scientist is throwing a fit.

- The damn equations are lost! The vital information from September –

- Walter calm down –

- Shut up, you fool! After 20 years the world still is at the hands of those monsters and you want me to calm down. Fools all fools around me! –

He doesn't listen and continues to hit the table and throwing papers around.

- What's going with him? – Astrid asks – He's more rude that usual –

- I don't know – Peter shrugs – Walter, you took notes, I remember writing them –

- Yes! That book, but…I took it with me to the older lab…it wasn't there –

- The original book was never found – Etta informs them – You're talking about a handwriting book, right? It's a legend; no one in years has seen the original –

- But the blue prints, where did you get them from? – Peter inquires.

- There're incompletes copies. I found one in great condition; we copy the machine's blue prints from that book –

- Does it have the glyphs? –

- Yes, but we couldn't decipher them –

Peter tills his head – I saw signs all over the city with the observer's glyphs –

- Those are a simpler version for the loyalist. The Observers control the language too –

- I can understand it! – Walter yells again – It were mathematical equotions, it was a patron. For God's sake you had 20 years and you couldn't figure it out?! –

- That's enough Walter – Peter puts his hand on Walter's shoulder. – Okay, Etta where's the book? –

- Probably in Simon's apartment –

- So let's go –

- There's a curfew in a hour –

- But you're a Fringe agent. Doesn't give you benefits? –

- Not really, more like stank eye from observers and loyalists –

- So we'll be careful – Peter shrugs – Astrid, I want you to stay here help Walter –

Astrid looks over her shoulder and sees Walter clearly in a bad mood – Sure, maybe a milkshake will help –

- You'll be fine –

Etta and Peter step out in the night.

- You lead the way – Peter says to her daughter.

Etta smiles – This is the coolest thing ever –

* * *

Olivia sees the patrol car drives by. She enters a building.

- Okay, who took them? – She says to herself – And where are you know? –

She decides to go to the roof. She uses binoculars to see the city and how it has change. Different buildings on the horizon.

Tyrone gave her some devices to help on this side. With the binoculars and a GPS she has no a map of the city.

- New train lines… – She notices –… And Bell's building is still in place, they're probably there –

* * *

- What's the meaning of this? – Windmark asks – Who was here? And why is one of your agents stuck in amber? – The Observer walk around the old lab.

- We don't know sir – A Fringe agent answers.

- You don't know, but you do, don't you Broyles? – Windmark takes a step closer to the Coronel. – Want me to read you? –

- We believe someone of the resistance was captured here and set free –

Windmark makes a face – It can't be them –

- Sir, there is a person here. We identified him as: William Bell –

Broyles takes a deep breath, he waits for Windmark reaction.

- Ha! So this is where they hide decades ago, like cockroaches. Your beloved Fringe team –

- We don't have proof –

- I have proof, the look in your face old man – Windmark points at a Fringe agent – Anyone else with them? –

- Well, a few hours ago Simon Foster was seen with another agent, Etta… –

- Where is she? – Windmark cuts him off

- We can reach her –

- Find her –

* * *

Peter and Etta arrive at Simon Foster's apartment.

- We made it just in time – Etta says. She reaches up the door frame and takes a hidden key – Here –

- You've been here before? – Peter asks her.

- A couple of times – she shrugs. They don't turn on the lights.

The place is small but everything is clean and its place. Etta looks through Simon's book. – Here it is –

- Let me see – Peter uses Etta's pocket lamp. – It blurry, but maybe Walter can read it better –

A loud engine sounds outside. Peter and Etta look through the blinds.

- A search team? – Etta wonders – I don't think we can't stay here –

- But it too risky to leave now –

Etta walks around the apartment thinking – How about the next building? Simon told me his neighbors were evicted –

Peter smiles – Until the patrols go away. Know how to break in? –

- Of course, I learned years ago –

- That's my girl –

* * *

- Walter, are you okay? –

- I'm fine! Stop asking me –

Astrid puts her hands on her hips – You're not fine, you're crankier and you're being rude for no good reason. I know we are in very odd situation being in the future and still fighting the observers, but your attitude it's not helping –

- They put my brain cells back –

- What? –

- I needed them – Walter looks down – Now let's keep working, we need to turn the computer back on –

* * *

Olivia arrives in the last train.

- Ma'am – A loyalist official stops her – Do you have permission? –

- I'm sorry? –

- There's a curfew, don't act like you don't know it –

- I just got off the train, with other people – Olivia walks slowly away from the official

- Yes, and they have permission. How old are you? Where do you live? –

- I live around here –

- Enough, stop walking and show me identification –

Olivia looks around the station, they are alone. Two security cameras – Sure, it's right here – She hits the loyalist knocks him out. She sees the helicopters fly by above her.

_- All officials, report any Fringe agent at sight –_ Olivia hears the message from the official's radio. She takes the device with her.

* * *

Peter keeps looking out the window. – What were those fences? I saw them on our way here. Prisons? –

- No, there are official prisons outside the city – Etta responds – These are something else people call them ghettos, but they are more like concentrations camps –

- Who is captured in there? Insurgents? –

- No. As far as we can tell, it's random. They are people of different race, different social status, and different places of the country. The only thing in common is their age. All between 18 and 32 years old –

- Why incarcerated young people? –

Peter thinks of the implications.

- You've been living in this world for 20 years. Have you ever seen a female observer? –

- No. People speculate that they aren't female, that's why they don't reproduce –

- No baby observers, neither. Has the population grown? –

- Maybe a thousand more observers. All coming from…."the future" – Etta answers – What are you thinking…dad? –

Peter smiles when she calls him dad. – They captured women before. We believed that the observers wanted for fertility reasons –

They hear the observers enter the building next door. Immediately they get down on the floor.

* * *

A task group is in Simon's department.

- Nothing on the initial search, sir –

- Search again – The leader observers says – If nothing comes up we read the neighbors –

Peter and Etta are sitting on the floor waiting.

- So your friend…was only your friend? – Peter asks her. Etta gives a funny look.

- Yes, no…he is my boss, that's all –

- But you've been in his department before –

- Because we're part of the rebellion….And Simon is old, he's like 40 –

- Yeah, he's too old for you….anyone special? –

- No exactly a world where you can fall in love –

- People fall in love despite everything, people fall in love with their co workers –

- Like you and mom? –

- I'm really sorry I couldn't protect your mom. She should've been with us –

- My aunt said she was a badass –

Peter laughs – Yes, that a word that defines Olivia –

They hear the observers leave the building.

- Do you think they are gone? –

- Give them another 5 minutes –

* * *

Back at the lab.

- Walter? – Astrid approaches the old man. – I found food at the kitchen. It's spam ham. I put some condiments it taste good. Maybe we need to eat something –

Walter looks at her – I can feed myself. We need to work –

- No, we need to eat and rest for a while –

- You don't understand what it's in stake here! –

- I understand perfectly! We need to save the world, like we needed it to save the world 20 years ago. That's why I send my dad away, and for all I know he's dead now and he probably lived the rest of his life thinking I died. So I understand. You need to eat and shut up Walter –

The scientist nods – We all made sacrifices, sorry dear –

* * *

- What do we have? – Windmark is getting impatient – We have security cameras everywhere and nobody has seen the Fringe agent? –

He stands still with his hands behind him. The room is full of agents and loyalist working around him.

- She's my agent. We should tracked her down and bring her in for questioning – Broyles says – Let my agents do their job –

- You failed me Phillip. Stop questioning me and go home –

- We got a match – An agent yells.

- Where? –

- East, sector 26. A camera captured her face 3:15 minutes ago –

- Is she alone? –

- No, a man it's with her –

- Get her – Windmark orders.

- Let me do the arrest. She is a native –

- No, she's a traitor – Windmark almost smiles – Use all the force –

* * *

Peter and Etta are walking back to the lab.

- Are sure we can steal a car? – Peter says – I'm tired of walking –

- Walking is better –

From the corner of the street patrols appear, above them the helicopter.

- Fringe Agent surrender now! – A loyalist yells.

Etta looks at her father, Peter shakes his head – There are too many against us –

- Okay –

Quickly Peter and Etta are arrested and put in the back of a police truck.

- Please tell me you have a plan? – Etta asks her father.

- Not yet. But we have a few minutes, right? –

- They're going to kill us…or a least try – Etta comments – If they take us back to Fringe head quarters. I have friends there, rebels. Maybe it's time to fight back, out in the open –

The trunk stops violently.

- What was that? –

- I don't know – Etta puts her ear against the door. – Someone is opening the door –

- Stay behind me – Peter says. The door opens.

- I got hunch it was you who got arrested – Olivia tells Peter with a big smile.

- Oh my God! Olivia! –

**To be continued…**

* * *

I have no excuse for the delay, I'm sorry.

Please leave me a review (or tell me how terrible I am; for taking so long to update)

Next chapter the final battle.

Go read DETECTIVE FAUSTO webcomic, which never gets delayed.


	8. We'll be free

- Olivia! – Peter jumps off the truck to kiss his wife.

- Oh Peter – She hugs him – It's been so long –

- Where were you?! – Peter asks her

- I'll explain later, we have to move – Olivia takes off his handcuffs. She looks at Etta – Are you…? I heard your name on the radio…Agent Etta as in…? –

They young girl just hugs her. – Henrietta. Yes mom –

- Oh – Olivia can't hold her tears – You sort of look like my mom when she was younger –

- Yeah, I know. Aunt Rachel told me – Etta is crying too.

- Don't let the tears fool you, your mom is a badass like I said – Peter jokes – Example? Stopping all the observers – Peter points to the rest of the convoy. – What did you do them? –

The observers are in stuck in something that looks like amber but not quite.

- It's Jelly amber – Olivia answers – Like amber but temporally, not meant to stop cracks in the universe, just stop people –

- Can it stop helicopters? – Etta is looking at the sky – Because here they come –

- Let's get out of here – They run into the city.

* * *

Astrid looks at the clock it almost one in the morning. She can't keep on checking the software any longer. She yawns and Walter stares at her.

- I'm sorry – she says – I need to get some sleep –

- Fine, Astrid. You can go to bed. I'm sure the rooms are still in the same place –

- Are you going to keep working? –

- You don't have to baby sit me –

Astrid sighs – I just hope Peter and Etta come back soon –

* * *

- Yeah? – A woman asks behind lock door.

- Monika it's me Etta –

A woman with black short hair opens the door – So you're the cause of this mess. I should know – the woman smiles but then frowns when she see Peter and Olivia standing behind Etta

- Who are they? –

- They are…my…she's my cousin and her husband – She makes up a story. – Don't worry they ere part of the résistance –

- Get in then, before a patrols sees you –

The woman let's them stay in room on the second floor. They hear the fuzz outside, they are looking for them.

* * *

- Sorry I had to lie – Etta tells them – I don't think she believe me if I told her you're my parents –

- It's okay – Olivia says to her daughter – I'm just happy we are together again –

Peter holds Olivia hands – I'm so sorry I lost you –

- You didn't –

- Where were you? –

- On the other side. I know we close the bridge, but I was able to crossed over –

- You were over there all this time? –

- Yeah, it was bizarre. Lincoln and Fauxlivia got married, have a son. He's all grown up now and he's scientist. I spend the last 20 years in cryogenic pod –

- I'm sorry – Etta interrupts – Where were you again? –

- Over there – Olivia responds.

- Over there where? Canada? –

- Oh yeah, you told me the observers erased all about the first Fringe team –

- So what did I miss? –

Peter smiles – Want to hear a curious love story? –

* * *

- So…that's all – Peter stops talking – Now you know the complete story, well what we know –

- I heard rumors, about another world, but like I said nothing on the records –

Etta walks around in the room with her hands on the jacket pockets. – So you're from another Universe –

Peter nods.

- And you had powers –

- I wasn't Wonder Woman. But yeah I had abilities –

Etta takes a big breath – I think I have them too –

- What is it exactly? – Olivia asks with concern

- The Observers can read your mind –

- Yeah, September did to me the first time I saw him – Peter comments

- But it can get aggressive, to the point to read all your secrets and memories. Things you don't even remember but are deep in your subconscious. It hurts your brain and they can kill you in the spot –

- Yeah, we lost people the same way – Olivia says – So let me guess. They can't read you –

- No, they can't – Etta responds – Is the cortexiphan? You passed to me? –

- Yes – Olivia sighs. – Did you…I don't know how to asks this…Most cortexiphan kids with active abilities had problems…I had problems connecting with people, with the world –

- What do you want to know mom? –

- Were you happy? I wasn't happy for a long time in my life because the cortexiphan. And I know we weren't there for you, and the world sucks out there, but I hate the idea that your life was ruined by something I gave you –

- No mom – Etta stops her mother – My abilities helped me survive. Knowing you were special make me feel better while I was growing up. Aunt Rachel told me a million times –

- Uhm…so what else can you do? – Peter asks

- I can heal faster than normal and I have higher tolerance to pain –

- Okay I don't want to test that again. – Bishops comments – Let's keep you safe –

- Alright by me – Olivia tells him – And we should get some sleep –

* * *

At 3 in the morning Walter is alone in the lab. He's going one more time trough Bells modifications on the machine.

- So that where you hide it, Bell, you magnificent bastard – He says to himself – Now let's do some changes –

* * *

Peter wakes up. He sees the morning sunlight coming through the window, and Olivia standing next to it.

- Morning –

Olivia turns around and smiles – Good morning –

- Did you sleep at all? –

- Nop – Olivia shakes her head – I was in cryogenic sleep for 20 years. My body doesn't feel like resting. And you? –

- Well, I wasn't stuck in a standing position for 20 years. I needed to sleep –

- So did she– Olivia points at Etta sleeping in the other bed. – Hard to believe she is the same little girl –

Etta wakes up and sees her parents looking at her. It feels weird, after all these years chasing a dream, to finally get it.

- Hi – she says – Uhm…So…Breakfast? –

Someone knocks at the door.

- Etta! Open up! –

The Fringe agent puts some close on and answers the door. – What's the matter, Monika? –

- Who are they? – She points at Peter and Olivia with a gun – Allison get up here! –

- Whoa! – Peter moves away from the gun – Relax girl! –

- I told you they are with me – Etta says – You can trust them –

Another young woman with red hair enters the room.

- The observers are move in the ghettos, looking for someone. And this guys I never seen before on the quadrant. I put two and two together –

- So why are you so special? – The gun still point at them – If I'm going to risk my ass to protect you, you better be damn important –

- They are the original Fringe team – Etta confess. The women look at her with disbelief – It's true. It's them –

- Etta, the fringe team is dead –

- No, we are very much alive – Peter says with a smile – and more than willing to defeat the observers –

- Yeah right, you're _THE_ fringe team. Nice story that can't corroborate it –

- Even if you don't believe us – Olivia crosses her arms – The observers are looking for us with desperation, because they are scared. When was the last time you saw them scared? –

The women put their guns down – I'll tell you what. I won't kick you out, yet. But you better have a escape plan, because ain't gonna jeopardize the revolution for two people –

- Call Nina Sharp – Etta jumps back in the conversation.

- Nina?! – Peter is surprise to hear about her – Yeah call Nina Sharp, she knows us –

- We can't –

- Yes, we can – The Fringe agent says to the women – Wait here – They leave the room leaving Peter and Olivia.

- So what's the plan? – Olivia asks him making Peter laugh – What? –

- Etta asked me the same thing last night – He tells her – Anyway, we just wait to see if Nina remembers us –

- Broyles remembered me – Olivia sits down – I saw him first when crossed over here –

- Yeah, Etta told me he still is head of the Fringe division –

The building trembles.

- What is that? –

Peter takes a look outside – They are sending more people –

- They are hunting us…again – Olivia takes a big breath – Can Walter turn on the machine? –

- He needs the book we recovered – Peter crosses his arm – Maybe we can send him a fax – he jokes – But he need my help to find another power source –

- Instead of me? –

- I'm not using my wife as a battery –

- Thanks – she smiles at him – so we still need to cross the city…We've been in this situation before. This time we can't fail –

- Hey – Allison comes in – We have Sharp on the line –

* * *

- My God! It's you – Nina Sharp watches Peter and Olivia on her screen – When I lost contact with Agent Foster and Etta, I thought the worst –

- It's long story Nina, but we are glad to see you –

- So all the troops they are sending, is because of you. They know! –

- Yeah. But you can go and help Walter and Astrid. They are in on of William Bell's buildings; he built a secret lab –

- Oh…I know where it is – Nina affirms – Put me back with Monika and Allison, this connection hasn't much time left –

* * *

-I'm starting to get worried, Peter and Etta should be back by now – Astrid says.

- It' early, they surely are on their way. Come help me out –

- I was trying to get the communications working again –

- Well, this is more important –

- What exactly are you doing? Are you taking sample form your own blood? –

Astrid sees the tubes.

- Bell never intended to use Amphilicite, he always had in mind to use Olivia – Walter begins to explain.

- Alright – Astrid nods – Her powers –

- Yes, but it's not like you can plug her in like a battery. He used her DNA as a memory storage Unit –

- What? –

- A persons DNA can hold up terabytes of information, biomolecular computing…Bell took her DNA a build a computer code –

Astrid thinks for a moment – Is that how the other machine work only with Peter…in the other timeline…thing…boy my life is confusing –

- Yes! The Observers have a more advance version of this concept. Their glyphs, with molecular computing have enormous power –

- Okay, I got it. We're going to use the information against them. What you want me to do? –

- A sandwich –

- A sandwich? Now you want me to make food for you? –

- Yes, I need to replace my blood. Go fast! –

– Fine – Astrid shakes her head. – I like the Walter with less brain, better –

* * *

- No sign of them? – Windmark is getting impatient. Alone in his office he waits for the reports.

- No sir, but our men are free again from the substance – The subordinate is referring to the jelly amber that Olivia uses.

- That technology, no one on this planet should have it –

- We keep searching sector by sector. They wouldn't be stupid enough to hide in the ghettos –

- Show some initiative, you have the control. I'll be talking with our superiors –

* * *

Phillip Broyles is patiently waiting in his car. He's a few block away from the Ministry of Defense.

- Sir – A young man from the Fringe division gets in the car – Windmark said he's going with his superiors –

- Thanks go home boy –

- But sir –

- Go home son, I know you have a family who want you to be okay –

The lead Observers leaves the building, enters his car, and drives away. Broyles follows him closely.

* * *

Nina Sharp gave orders to her different contacts with the resistance. She knew that thanks to the return of the Fringe team, a revolution is inevitable, but she is not sure how long it will last.

She is on her way to meet Walter when a group of Observers stopped her.

- Miss Nina Sharp. Going somewhere? –

- I have an appointment –

- Considered it cancelled –

- It's a very important appointment –

- I have orders…Bring him in! – He yells to his subordinates outside. They roll in a block of Amber with William Bell in it. Nina just stares at the man.

- I believe you knew him –

- In another life –

- Windmark wants you to get him out of there. As soon as possible –

- How? –

- I don't Miss Sharp, that's why you are in charge of the Ministry of Science – The Observer says with contempt – And make sure he doesn't bleed out or something, someone cut his hand off –

* * *

- Heed, obey, and serve – The Observers starts his speech to the crowd – We only ask for you 3 simple things: Heed, obey and serve –

His lackeys walk between the people, to make sure everyone is paying attention.

- Last night a Fringe agent betrayed us, she broke the truce, the implicit contract that we have. She was arrested and THEN! –

He shows some anger, but he recovers his posture – Two persons helped her. And they all are still here. So if anyone knows something, talk now –

The Observer waits for someone to steps forward.

- Fine. Start the scan protocol –

- Hey! We don't know anything! – A native yells at him –Leave us alone! –

A loyalist hits him on the legs making him fall down on his knees. – Let's start with this one –

* * *

- We can take "Formation" street and go around two checkpoints – Etta points at the hologram map.

- Formation street? The observers suck at naming streets – Peter jokes.

- Listen Nina Sharp is sending some big guns – Etta tells her parents – The people are ready to fight, we can spread the word that the Fringe team is back. The first group who fought back, right here in Observers territory –

- We're not super heroes, Henrietta – Olivia says

- And our plan is to get rid of the observers without fighting – Peter continues – People already died because we asked them to fight –

- She's right – Allison comments too.

- There are 32 blocks between this building and Williams Bells laboratory. How are you getting there? –

- We have bigger issues – The other girl says – The observers are starting an aggressive scan protocol. One by one, the natives are being scan –

- What? – Etta reacts first – A lot of rebels are here, they're going to get kill before we have a chance to fight back –

- Get's worst, they have your name and photos on the cycles. You all are enemies #1 –

Peter and Olivia look at each other. Olivia nods – It's been 20 years, let's give them what they want –

Peter smiles – Call Astrid -

* * *

Astrid keeps trying to fix the communication system of the lab. She proves several networks – I think I got it! – She smiles when she can finally see the observers transmission – They haven't update the system in 20 years – she tells to Walter but he ignores her. – Oh oh, there is a public service announcement…Peter Bishop is wanted? They already know we're back –

- Then we should work under the assumption they aren't coming back – Walter doesn't even turn around when he says it.

Astrid is going to say something but an alarm comes in – I remember that sound, someone is calling us – Agent Farnsworth answers

- Hello Astrid – It's Peter on the screen

- Oh you're okay, right? –

- Yeah, I'm stuck in a bad quadrant, surrender by observers, same old – He smiles –

- And Etta? –

- She's fine too. And I have a surprise for you –

- Hi Astrid – Olivia appears on the screen.

Astrid jaws drop – Olivia! Walter come here! Oh I'm so happy to see you –

- Me too –

Walter gets closer – Hurm…Good to see you – and he continues with his work. – Do you have the book with the glyphs? –

- Yes, we're sending them to you –

- Hurm…good –

- He's…under a lot of pressure – Astrid apologies for him.

- Anyway, listen Astrid – Peter gets back to business – Nina Sharp is part of the resistance, she is sending some help to your building. Nothing big, but we need you to be ready and help with communications –

- It was exactly what I was thinking – Astrid affirms

- The plan is to shake the apathy of the world and give them a little courage –

* * *

- Heed, obey, and serve – The Observers continuing their dirty work – We can stop this if someone just comes clean and give us a clue. We're compassionate and comprehensive… –

- Hey! – someone yells on the back and the crowd turns around to see who is it. – Were you looking for me? –

Etta Bishop stands proud infront of the enemy – Here I am –

- Get her – The observers orders. The people around Etta move aside.

- Hey! You're looking for me too! – Olivia stands on a car roof – Did you miss me? –

A person looks at her and remembers the video from years ago. – Isn't her the woman from? – He whispers as he look at them and the situation – Yeah! – He yells and the crowd follows him.

- I don't know how you survive, but you'll die here today – The observer tells her – Did you hear me?! –

- Loud and clear! –

An explosion behind the observers blows up one of the fences. Peter, Monika and Allison lead a group of the revolution.

- Go! –

* * *

- The insurgents are taking control of the quadrent sector north – a loyalist informs his superior – Should we call Windmark? –

- I already tried, he's not answering – An observer answers – Emit an alarm –

* * *

_- We in the ministry of defense are here to protect you - _The video propaganda starts again. The subway, the stores, the schools and specially the ghettos have huge screens to repeat the observer's messages. – _Stay in doors, respect your officials, no uprising will be tolerated… -_

The screen goes black for a second.

- Hello there world! – Peter smiles at the camera – Sorry to interrupt the message from our overlords. But this is more important, I'm Peter Bishop, and I'm telling you now it's the time to fight. Don't believe? Look –

The video changes to footage of the fight where the observers were kick out of the sector.

- See? We'll be free – Peter get's serious – Say it with me: We'll be free, we'll be free. We'll be free! –

The transmission ends and goes back to the alarm. But the people who saw it are now chanting.

* * *

At the new insurgency headquarters.

Peter ends his message and turns off the camera. Monika and Allison nod and smile.

- That's inspiring – one of then says.

- Yeah I hope so – He gets up – How everybody out there? –

- They want to see you, Olivia and Etta. They can't believe someone stood up against the Observers –

- And fought back –

The house is full of people waiting for instructions, others already are patrolling outside to see if the Observers come back.

Olivia is helping out explaining how the jelly amber bomb works to some of the new insurgents. With the success of their first mission the people are excited and ready to take control of their city.

- What if they come back? What if right now they are gathering forces and marching back to crush us? – A frighten young man starts shaking.

- We'll fight again – Olivia says to him

- For how long? –

- Not for long – Olivia looks at him with the natural empathy she has – We have a plan, we won't have fight for much longer –

- Just enough to languishing them – Etta gets closer – Just enough to stop them from killing our people –

Peter enters the room and some people cheer. He nods at the insurgents, then looks at Olivia and Etta and knows they can do it. It's not impossible.

- We'll be free! – A woman yells – We'll be free! – They all start chanting to – We'll be free –

* * *

Phillip Broyles it still outside Windmarks home. He park a few meters away but he can see everything. He gets a call

- Yes? –

- Sir, it's Singer –

- What's going on? –

- Sir, some insurgents take over a whole sector. And reports are coming in that it's happening all over the world. Like it did some many years ago –

- What are you going to do? –

- Sir…I'm…I'm going to joy them –

- Be careful son – Broyles hangs up. He reads again the report from his tablet. No signs from movement, no lectures of energy. It almost seem like Windmark went home to nap. It bothers Broyles, the observer said he would communicate with his superiors, the agent assumed Windmark would communicate with the future. He decides to break in the house.

* * *

The place is all in darkness; suddenly a light is turn on.

- You had to follow me Phillip – Windmark is alone drinking water.

- You told the others you were going to report with your superiors instead you're getting drunk –

The observer takes another sip of water. – Yes, my superiors. Who do you think _they_ are? –

- Someone from the future. The people who send you here –

Windmark finishes his drink. – Oh the future. The future will always be there, always a tomorrow. But not for us –

- What are you babbling about? –

- There's no one out there Phillip. We messed up time. My world doesn't exist anymore –

- I know the pollution… –

- Not the pollution, physics the law of the Universe. We thought we could maintain a portal open, maintain our society on a bubble. It didn't work –

- So…no one is left. You're the higher authority? –

- Yes, me and the other generals around this miserable world. Want to know the best part? For 20 years we've been keeping the secret for our fellows –

- You've been lying to your own people –

- Yes, very hard to do when your people can read minds. But they obey, they don't enter the mind of a superior. And for 20 years we kept them…distracted – Windmark gets up clumsily – Telling them we're finding a way to reproduce –

- No female observers –

- Right, we have scientist trying our best. I can barely remember how…peaceful was to hold a baby – The observer almost smile – I'm older of than I look –

- Why are you telling me all this? –

- I like you Phillip, you're a man of honor. But your team Phillip – He turns on a screen showing the video of the fight – They don't understand. I'm going to kill them, and I'm starting with you –

-No! – Broyles shoots at Windmark but only hits him on the shoulder, the observer is already in his mind.

* * *

**To be continued…**

Okay, this time I have a good excuse, I had a job, but I suck at it and quit.

Anyway next chapter coming soon, I swear this fic will end before the Fringe premiere.

Leave me a review! Please, the reviews make me write faster.

The one constant in my life…my webcomic **DETECTIVE FAUSTO**, google it, you like it :D


	9. Power

Nina Sharps sees as her teams of native scientists take William Bell out of the amber.

- Stage two: completed. Now adrenaline injection –

- Ugh! – Bell reacts to the shot. Two man keeping down.

- William, you're in a safe place – Nina puts her hand on his chest. – Calm down –

- Nina, of course, you always find your way to positions of power –

The woman sighs. – Taking to a recovering room. I'll interrogate him shortly –

* * *

- It's been two hours – Etta says to her parents – We initiated a revolution; we need to keep going –

They are in a roof top watching over the quadrant, the observers aren't coming back.

- What do you want to do? –

- Go to the next ghetto – Etta points to her left – I'm sure more people need to be liberate –

Peter and Olivia look briefly at each other – Etta, like I told you, we want people to be ready to take control again, but we don't want to fight to dead –

- The machine will get rid of the Observers - Olivia comments.

Etta shakes her head – Alright, I understand that it's almost ready but that "bubble" to stop the observers, how does that help us? –

- It'll put a barrier between our world and theirs –

- And the ones left behind? – Etta inquires further – what? Are we going to push them through a portal or what? –

- Yeah, we're banding them – Olivia says but when she looks at Peter, he's looking away – Peter? –

- William Bell theorized that with the machine we can destroy them too –

- As in killing them all? – Olivia frowns – That's plan B, right? –

Peter doesn't answer.

- Peter? –

- I need to talk with Walter, in person –

* * *

- Where is Windmark? – An Observer asks to his peers. – We need directives –

The control room of the Ministry of Defense is full of Observers and Loyalist.

- We are loosing control on the quadrants, with or without Windmark. We need to act –

- Fine, I'm second in command. Lock down to all the sectors. send the troops; make an example of them –

* * *

- Do you feel better? – Nina asks an imprisoned William Bell.

- Are the handcuffs necessary? –

- Yes, I'm sorry – Nina tells him.

- You think I'm crazy –

- I know you're crazy. The cortexiphan you used to treat your cancer, made you mentally unbalance. You screw up the chemicals in your brain –

- Uh…And yet I see the world with so much clarity than you –

Nina frowns when she hears that. She leaves the room – Please, disconnect the cameras and microphones –

She orders to a tech – Are you sure? The observers wouldn't… –

- The observers are busy dealing with an insurgency. Do it –

She enters the room again. – Walter is in your old lab fixing the machine. I can't get there at the moment, but I can contact him. If you can help him –

- Why would I help him? He cut off my hand – Bell says – Walter is a fool –

- He's not the same Walter…The pieces of brain he asked you to remove, he has them back. He's the old Walter –

Bell smiles – So he knows what to do –

- Damn it Bell! Tell me what you saw in the future –

- The future? You think I travel to the future? –

- Yes, like them –

- I took a glimpse –

- Tell me the truth, you own me at least that – Nina get's angry.

- The future changes, infinity possibilities. One of those possibilities is The Observers –

- They're not a possibility they are a reality. They invade our world –

Bell nods – And therefore, they destroyed their own future. It's a paradox –

- They can travel outside the time stream, we can send them back –

- No we can't…And if Walter is a complete man again, he knows it –

* * *

Astrid continues to send messages all over the world. Nina gave her software to help the others countries.

- Walter! What's the word for "free" in Portuguese? –

- Libertade – Walter yells out from the other room – I think, I'm a little rusty on my languages –

- It's amazing to see that so many cultures survive this invasion. –

Astrid leaves the computer and goes see what Walter is doing – What's that? –

- A faraday cage and something more – Walter seems calmer – Details are missing –

- Okay, tell me if you need help –

- Thank you dear –

Astrid walks to the door but stops – Hey the machine is working right? –

- Yes, you can tell the world to be hopeful again, we are almost ready –

* * *

- Listen people – Olivia says to the leaders of the revolution. Several groups are more than ready to move. – Our priority is to liberate the ghettos, understand? –

- Yes! – The all say.

- As you already know bullets don't stop the observers – Peter continues – We have these weapons courtesy of the ministry of science. All with state of the art technology. Use them wisely, we don't have that many –

Etta sees her parents from afar.

- Is really them? – Allison ask her – Your parents, I mean –

- Yeah they are. Part of me wants to hug them –

- And the other half? –

- Reproach them for leaving me alone for so long –

- Hey – Allison smiles to Etta – You got them back, many of us can't say the same –

- They're coming! – A man comes running into the room. – The observers are coming from the west –

- They are doing exactly what we thought – Peter tells them. – We're going to defend that sector –

* * *

The observer troops enter the sector nearby. They are knocking down the fences.

- Stay in doors, obey – The message is repeated on the speakers.

The troops walk on the middle of the street, slowly. The rebels are inside the small houses. Hiding and waiting for the signal.

- Something is wrong – The lieutenant observer says – Quickly read anyone close by –

Suddenly a massive horn blows an strong horrible sound to the observers. Then the resistance attacks.

Another battle takes place in the ghettos. The enemy tries to hide behind the houses, but all the people who were forced to live there, attack them.

- Go forward! – The lieutenant yells to his men – We are more, we have advantage! –

Olivia and Peter sneak up behind them and throw a jelly amber bomb. The majority of the observers got stuck in the substance. Including the lieutenant

- Retrieve! – One of the observers screams to his allies.

* * *

A family in Wisconsin is glue to the tv. Their neighbor told them that a strange message was transmitted earlier, something about a revolution.

In their town there are only a handful of observers; and all morning have been patrolling the streets, repeating propaganda.

Just when the family is tired of watching the same instructional videos. Then something unnusual happens

- My name is Peter Bishop. I 'm helping liberate my city from the observers, me and thousands of people – the video feed is fuzzy but the message is clear.

- But I'm here to tell you, you do not have to fight. Be ready, don't be afraid, and we'll be free –

The signal is cut and the family stands on their living room in odd. The same situation happens all over the world.

* * *

- Are you okay? – Olivia asks her husband – It's nasty cut – She touches his head.

- But it's only a cut – Peter clean the injury – We're soldiers now –

- We always were –

The look at each other in melancholic day.– You're a great leader Peter, exactly what this world needs –

- Thanks, but not get use to it. Once this is over I'm going into retirement –

Peter makes Olivia smile – Maybe a little house next to a lake? –

- I don't know lakes and me aren't' a good combination –

- Our grown up daughter can visits us –

- Yeah…where is she by the way? – Peter looks around

- I saw her outside, I'll go find her –

* * *

Etta takes a walk on the battle field. All the observers are still captured. Some of them were killed; some of the humans were killed too.

People help to remove the bodies and give them a proper goodbye.

Etta sees a cat limping.

- Hey kittie – she says – Come here, I won't hurt you –

The cat meows but runs into a house.

- Damn cat, I only want to help you – Etta follows him – Really, I love animals –

She enters the house, but to her surprise she finds a wounded observer, hiding in the dark.

- I love animals too – The observer has the cat on his lap. Etta analyses the situation – Go ahead asked for help –

The Fringe agent takes a step back; she wishes she had a gun with her. She sees the Observer bleeding for the head and torso.

- Why can't I read you? – The observer says.

- shut up, you monster – Etta turns around to get someone to handcuffed him, but the observer uses all his strength to attack her. He jumps and fells on her.

- Tell me! –

- Get off me! –

Outside Olivia is looking for her daughter and hears the altercation.

- Why can't I read you?! – The observer is showing emotions, he's angry. – WHY?! –

- I'm special – Etta struggles to escape from the observer's grip.

- Are you one of us? – The observer is bleeding – Are you going to give us…kids? –

- Sorry, boldie – Etta kicks him hard on the crotch – I'm not! – She stands up.

- Then die! – The wounded observer takes out his gun and shoots her.

- Etta! – Olivia shoots the observer, but its' to late the agent is down. The air bullet pushed her against the brick wall. Her mom runs to her side. – Are you okay? –

- N...No – Etta is pressing her side with one hand – Oh it really hurts –

- Let me see – Olivia sees the wound – You're bleeding out –

- I guess it's time to use those powers I was telling you earlier, eh? – Etta sits down with Olivia's help – Ugh –

- How many times have you healed yourself before? –

- Twice, one was a paper cut. Something tell me this is bigger than a paper cut –

- Stop cracking jokes and don't move –

- Sorry, I guess that some of dad's sense of humor has rubbed off on me – Etta says to her mom – Augh –

- Give me your hand – Olivia orders Etta

- Have _you_ done this before? –

- Not while being awake, I was kind of dead – Olivia sees how Etta is holding with her other hand, the bullet she uses as a necklace.

- That bullet killed me, that bullet saved the world –

Etta smiles – The world need to be save again –

- Concentrate – Olivia holds tight her daughters hand – Breath and concentrate –

Olivia remembers all the times Walter gave her the same speech years – You can do it –

Etta controls her breathing, she feels warm inside, she feels confident. – I forgot how it feels to have you real mom take care of you –

Olivia smiles – I'm happy to have you back –

Etta is about to say something but instead she cries out – Oh it burns –

Olivia sees the wounds – it's closed –

They stand up – Can you walk? –

- Yeah…mom. I can – Etta sees the dead Observer – You killed him –

- I had to –

- I killed people before, mom – Etta sees at her mother looking for approval.

- You grow up in an hostile work, I'm sure you were doing what was best –

- Yeah, let's go –

* * *

- Miss Nina Sharp – Windmark enter the office.

- What can I do for you? If this is about William Bell. I must tell you he has completely lost his min. We couldn't interrogate him –

- I already stop by his room. Tried to read his mind, a very…chaotic place…so much knowledge –

- You did what? –

- I killed him, finally out him out of his misery –

- No –

- Still loyal? Admirable –

- No I wasn't… -

- Miss Sharp – Windmark rest his hand on Nina's wheelchair – I can only imagine all the secrets you had in your head –

- Get away form me! –

- Do they know how much did you manipulate their lives? Does Olivia know that the only reason she got the job on the Fringe division was because of you? All those conspiracies –

Nina looks away.

- Now tell me what I need to know! –

- No! –

* * *

- I don not know where Windmark is – The observers have a video conference with the other regions.

- He's in charge of the north east region, the natives rebellion is generating there. We demand a solution –

The wall is a screen with all the high command observers from the other regions.

- I have a solution – Windmark presents himself before the panel. – I know where they are, and I might found the answer to a reproduction problem –

The observer gets closer to the computer and shows the rest a file.

- Agent Etta, our origin –

- Why is she special? –

- She has abilities similar to us, if we caught her, we might have the key to create a new generation –

- How did you know this? – The south Africa commander asks.

- I read a rebel in high position, and I know what they are planning. We need to stop them –

* * *

Peter, Olivia. Etta and some volunteers drive through the city back to Williams Bell lab. Closer to the ghettos, is a chaos, but the rest of the city it calm and waiting.

They need to go around many checkpoints at one point they left the car and walk the last few blocks.

- So we just knock? –

- No, we called them first – Peter says. He uses a device that Nina send them – Hello Astrid? Can you let us in? –

- They are here! – Astrid says with a smile. – They are outside, I'm letting them in – She goes to the computer to let them in.

- Damn it – Walter stays in his lab – I thought I could do this before they arrive –

He says to himself.

Meanwhile the rebel group is waiting outside.

- Did you guys hear something? – Allison asks the others.

A projectile approaches fast.

- Get down! – Olivia yells. When the dust settles, they see the observers coming at them.

The door unlocks and the rebels get in the building.

* * *

- The alarms are going crazy – Astrid says to them.

- Yes the observers are outside the building – Olivia tells her. – Do we still have surveillance cameras outside? –

- Yes, I'll show you the live feed – Astrid works fast and puts the video on the screen – Here –

- Thank you Astird – Olivia says – And I'm really happy to see you –

- Me too – They shared a "low five".

The other rebels get closer to the screen to see the sea of observer surrend them.

- They sent more here than in the ghettos – Monika comments – How did they know you were here? –

- I don't know, I don't care – Peter tells them – Where is Walter? –

- Still in the room with the machine upstairs –

- Okay I'm… –

There's another BOOM sound and the building shakes

- Bishop Family – An intense voice says outside, it's so loud that the Fringe team can hear it clearly – Give me your daughter Etta and you'll live. You have 2 minutes –

All in the room look at Etta.

- No freaking way! – Peter says with no hesitation.

- I'm not letting taking you – Olivia tells her.

- Me neither – Allison says too, while Monika just nods.

- Thank you – Etta tells them.

- One minute and 30 seconds – Windmark warns them – Give her up Bishops –

* * *

Peter and Olivia go upstairs with Walter.

- Walter! –

- Son – the scientist remains serious – Olivia. Good to see you back –

- I was thinking about it Walter, we can take the power from the city electricity, this building has a –

- No need Peter, I found a power source. I'm ready to turn on the machine –

- You did? – Peter smiles – Great what is it? –

At that moment another attack this time an electric pulse goes through the building and the lights are off.

- They cut the power – Olivia says. – How long the building's security can stand with no electricity? –

- That's not the issue we need to open the hatch on the roof, the machine needs to be elevated –

- William's lab has a generator on the basement; it kept the place running for years –

- You stay here Walter and get ready –

Peter and Olivia go down to the basement and find the generator.

* * *

Olivia claps her hands – Okay how are we gonna make it work again? –

- I have no idea –

The building shakes again.

- Okay a generator converts mechanical energy to electrical energy. It forces electric charge, usually carried by electrons; to flow through an external electrical circuit. – Peter crosses his arms and looks at the giant orange generator.

- So it works with molecules –

- Yeah….- Peter sees at his wife – No, I told you I'm not using you as battery –

- Not me –

* * *

- You want me to do what? – Etta opens her eyes wide – I'm an agent, I know how to fight, not weird magic tricks –

Her parents brought her down to the basement.

- It's like you did it earlier. Just focus –

* * *

Upstairs Astrid and Walter wait.

- The second the power is back on, you opened the doors Astrid –

- I got it –

* * *

Etta is touching the generator. She concentrates and feels the heat again. She shaker her head – I …–

- You can do it – Olivia put her hand over her daughter's hand.

Etta breaths slowly and concentrates again. Sparks come out of her finger.

- It's working! – Peter says.

* * *

- Okay we got power – Astrid moves the stick to open the roof doors. – and the machine goes up – she pushes a button and the massive device elevates.

- Good – Walter hits Astrid on the back knocking her out. Then she pulls her out of the room. – I'm sorry –

* * *

The observers see the building light up.

- Impossible – Windmark says. – Get in there now! –

Peter, Olivia and Etta go upstairs. – Guys! It's working ! –

- Good, because they are about to come in – Allison says – The first door is down –

- Give me a gun – Etta says – We'll wait for them right here – She stands next to her friends.

Peter sees Astrid unconscious and runs up to the other floor.

* * *

- Astrid, are you okay? –

- Ouch – The woman complains – Walter is in there…-

- Walter, what are you doing? – Peter yells – Walter open the door! – He sees his father through the door's window. Walter is using a faraday cage.

- It needed to be me. I'll be the source the code works with my DNA, I've dose myself with pure cortexiphan –

- No Walter! – Peter tries to open the door.

- Son, I have a full brain now, and I can see all the damage I've done to the world….and others –

The observers get in the building. Etta, Olivia and the others fight them off.

- But you did many good things too. You saved the world, thanks to you I met Olivia –

- It all started with me and Bell. Crossing over, creating cortexiphan, all those experiments against human nature. All I did to Olivia and the others kids, how much I hurt your mother–

- Here Peter! – Astrid gives him a crowbar to force the door.

- It's alright if you feel guilty, but you don't have to sacrifice yourself – Peter keeps trying to open the hatch. – Walter, we can do it in a different way –

- No Peter – A light emerges from inside the room – It's genocide Peter, I'm killing an entire race. Bell understood the weight of this action –

- They invade us first! The Observers attack us first! –

- It's murder and I don't want it on your conscience, dear son –

- Dad…stop it – Peter throws away the crowbar and put his hand on the door's window – Dad –

- It's okay Peter, I had a good life, I did and saw more things than more people in this world. Goodbye –

Peter and Astrid step back and cover their eyes.

* * *

- What is that light? – One of the observers outside the building notices the roof lighting up.

- It's our end – Windmark whispers.

The light get's more intense. Goes up to the sky and then expands around the city, the country and the world.

The Observers are destroyed, and it's not pretty, they yelled and cry before they explode in particles of light. Then silence in the world.

- We are free – Peter says when he looks around and there aren't any observers. – We are free –

* * *

**To be concluded…**

The next chapter will be the aftermath.

Also did you see Walter killed the observers the same way they killed September?

Did you see that Olivia help Etta heal herself like when she was little in the first chapter?

Aw yeah call backs!

Please leave me a review, pretty pretty please. Nobody left review last chapter :(

Or go read my webcomic "Detective Fausto" where the fun never strops :D


	10. In the end

- Be careful – Etta says to the other agents. – I want him safe –

- Etta, we know him too – the other Fringe agents say to her – Foster is a friend too –

They are getting Simon Foster out of the amber.

- He's going to be mad he missed out the big fight – Etta smiles.

The other agents put the connections around the amber.

- Here we go, 1, 2, 3! –

The amber liquefies and Foster is free.

- Hello boss – Etta says – Welcome back to the bright new world

* * *

- Nina, wake up. You have a visitor – The nurse shakes gently Nina's shoulder – And you need to take your medicine –

The woman opens her eyes – Oh Phillip! –

- Hello Nina – The tall black man is a wheelchair – Don't worry my situations temporary, but I'll race you to the coffee shop.

- I thought you…you were dead – Nina chokes up

- Windmark let me live –

- Why? –

- I don't know, maybe he did like me after all –

* * *

Astrid is walking in circles on the bus station. The airports and commercial flights aren't ready to work again.

The bus she's waiting for finally arrives.

- Aunt Jenna! – Astrid raises her hands – Here! –

The old woman looks at her niece in total shock – My baby girl, you look the same –

- It's hard to explain –

- The world was a very strange place for the last 20 years. I'm so happy to see you –

- Aunt…I have to know…Was dad…- Astrid can finishes the sentence – You told me over the phone he past away –

- Girl, he knew in his heart you were alive and well – The old lady smiles – Everyday he told me, "she's fine, you'll see" and he was right –

- Thanks Aunt Jenna –

- Now, now. Don't cry and help me getting my travel case –

Astrid laughs – Yes aunt –

Astrid waits for the attendant to give her the bag. A man walks by and pushes her.

- Hey! –

- Oh I'm sorry – The young man looks at her and smiles – I didn't see you there, I was…my mom…her bag…and…am I blushing? –

- No – Astrid can't believe this cute guy is getting nervous because of her.

- Why…why do you like familiar? –

- Oh I was wanted for the Observers –

- Wow…I'm Michael by the way –

- I'm Astrid –

* * *

- President Lee –

- First lady –

Altivia sits next to her husband on their porch. – How was your day? –

- Reading memos –

- Did you see our wonderful son on the news? – Altivia shows on a tablet the photo of Tyrone. – CEO promises best vaccines –

- He'll do it –

- Yeah –

They look at the horizon – Do you think about them? – Altivia asks – The other world, do you think they save their world? –

- I'm sure they did –

A rainbow appears on the sky.

- Oh I could stare for hours at a rainbow – Altivia says.

- I could stare at you for hours – Lincoln tells his wife.

* * *

- Mom, you have to let her go – Ella says. Her mother, Rachel, is hugging Olivia.

- No I don't have to. She's my sister –

Olivia laughs – Okay Rach, I don't mind –

- I don't even care, that it's so unfair she hasn't aged –

- I know it's odd –

Rachel let's go – I really don't care Liv, you're back –

- Thank you again for taking care of Etta –

- I did it gladly –

- Ejem – Eddie, Rachel's son clears his throat – C'mom, be honest mom –

- Okay, let me tell you – Rachel says – She got in some many troubles, more than you and I combined –

- Oh really? –

- Yeah, but I knew she was a good girl –

* * *

Peter leaves the white tulips on Walter's grave. It's been 5 days since his father died and he can't stop thinking about him.

- Peter? – Olivia walks to him – How are you feeling? –

- Bad. I'm looking at his grave and I'm thinking he also look at my grave. All the things he did because of the pain…my dad is gone –

- He saved the world –

- Yeah, but he did to took the blame. – Peter says – He was right, even if they were monsters. Eventually I would break down feeling guilty. It happened the first time I activate the machine.

Olivia puts her arm around him. – I don't what to tell you Peter. I'm grateful he made the choice –

- Yeah. Now he and Bell are dead. No other dimensions, no soul magnets, no clone or anything. Two of the greatest and quite crazy minds of human kind are gone –

- They changed the world. For better or worst –

Peter looks to the end of the grave yard. A black car , some agents and Etta are waiting for them.

- The government? –

- Sot of – Olivia answers – There is so much to reconstruct. Restart the economy, give people work, deal with the loyalist. Restore their trust in authorities –

- Decade of work –

-Yeah…they want you to give make an appearance –

- I'm not a politician – Peter complains.

- No, but you show your face to the whole world on those rebel videos – Olivia tells him – People wants to see you, and who can't blame them? You're good looking man –

Peter laughs – Was that your attempt of flirting? –

- Hey, I slept for 20 years –

- Okay, we need to catch up – Peter kisses Olivia – Maybe give Etta a little brother or sister –

- Oh, now that's an ambitious plan –

They walk to the car. Etta nods – So Fringe team…are you ready to keep fixing the world? –

* * *

**The End.**

See? Happy endings for everyone!

And Fringe premieres today. YEAH!

Leave me a review, please

Or do me a solid and read my webcomic** Detective Fausto (no happy endings there)**


End file.
